Big Time Finale
by Franshes
Summary: Sequel to"Big Time Reminiscence" the boys get back from their hectic trip in Europe, hearts are broken and tension still runs high within the band, the everyday drama that comes from being famous in Hollywood,the lies and secrets that still remain untold add up to a Big Time Disaster...will hearts be unbroken?Will someone still make it to the altar?Read to find out!
1. Home Sweet Home?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to the third installment of this series, "Big Time Finale"! I hope you guys are excited, because I am...this will be one very rocky trip to the altar...yet who will marry who is yet to be decided.**

**Main pairings: Kames and Cargan, of course, but those aren'to the only ones because there'll be a lot of pairings bouncing around.**

**My goal for this story is to make chapters longer and therefore make this shorter since I'm beginning to struggle with time to write. However, if you feel one chapter has way too much going on, please, do let me know, I CAN slow down.**

**That said, please remember to review! I love reviews!**

**If you haven't read "Big Time Decisions" and "Big Time Reminiscence" the stories prior to this one, do so, they are amazing, you'll enjoy them (if I may say so myself) and you'll understand this a lot better.**

**Well, I'll let you read now...**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch.1: Home Sweet Home?

Kendall sighed as he finished moving the last of his boxes into Jett's apartment. He tried to fight off the tears that came to his eyes as he thought about 2J and his home, which led to him thinking about James, which was not a good topic to be thinking about.

The brunette hated him now.

"Wow, looks like we have a lot of unpacking to do," Jett commented, having noticed Kendall's pained expression and, guessing at what he was thinking, wishing to distract the blonde from the mess his friends had left him in.

Kendall wiped his eyes hastily and smiled weakly at Jett.

"Seems like it, doesn't it?" he said "But Jett...you don't have to do this, I'm serious, I can handle it on my own..."

"Nonsense, you'll never finish by yourself," Jett said "Now, c'mon, let's get started!"

* * *

**Couple of hours later...**

By lunchtime, they'd finished unpacking most of the essential stuff and had gone down to grab some lunch.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Jett asked him "I mean, I know an excellent burger place not that far from here but...you know, if you'd rather have a fancier lunch, there's Gourmet Palazzo- the Italian place-"

"No, not there!" Kendall exclaimed rather quickly and added quickly "I-I just don't like the food in that place, that's all" when Jett looked at him weirdly.

Truth be told (although he wasn't about to say this to Jett), he did NOT want to go on his first real date with Jett to the restaurant where he and James had had _their_ first date.

"Or we could order pizza or Chinese or something," Jett said.

"No, no, the Burger place sounds awesome," Kendall said "Let's go," and without thinking much about it reached for Jett's hand and held it tightly in his own.

As Kendall and Jett made their way to the Palm Wood's parking lot where Jett kept his car Kendall heard a pained gasp.

He whipped his head in time to see James, who was tanning by the pool, glare at him.

It was then that Kendall realized his mistake as he still gripped Jett's hand tightly.

Turning his gaze away from his ex-boyfriend he followed Jett to his car.

Once he saw Jett's ride, however, Kendall stopped dead in his tracks.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kendall said "We're riding _this_?"

"Yep," Jett said smugly "My treat..."

"When did you get this?" Kendall asked, awed.

"About a week before we left for Europe," Jett said "It was a gift from my agent...for my 18th birthday...it's been here, basically unused ever since, it's high time somebody used it anyway..."

"Your agent got you an Audi r8 Spyder for your birthday? Nice." Kendall said, impressed as he stared at the bright red, convertible, sports car that totally beat the BTR Mobile.

"Wanna drive?" Jett asked him, tossing him the keys.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kendall exclaimed, smoothly catching them, delighted "You'd let me?"

"Sure," Jett said with a shrug.

"B-but...maybe some other time, I-I mean, you know where we're going..." Kendall stammered, cursing himself for blushing and seeming so nervous around Jett.

"Suit yourself..." Jett said with a smirk, while he opened the door for Kendall.

"Gallant," Kendall observed rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless as he got in.

"Wanna see just how fast this baby can run?" Jett asked him as he got in, smirking smugly.

"Surprise me," Kendall said with a roll of his eyes while he fastened his seat belt.

"Hold on tight then," Jett said before pressing on the accelerator and heading off the Palm Woods into the main road.

"Impressive," Kendall said as the speedometer read 120mph in such a short time.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet, Knight," Jett said cockily, turning to look at him.

Then, not taking his eyes off the blonde, Jett pressed on the accelerator, sending the car to its full speed of 187mph in a matter of seconds, Jett keeping his eyes off the road as they drove forward.

Kendall grinned and raised his eyebrows at him for a few moments before Jett finally began to slow down and finally came to an abrupt halt and Jett turned back to look at the road.

"Show off," Kendall said, laughing "You're lucky we're on a relatively deserted highway...we could've crashed, you idiot!"

"Oh please," Jett said with a scoff "I'm the best driver ever,"

"Wow...your vanity knows no limits does it?" Kendall asked sarcastically.

"Depends, your modesty knows no limits does it?" Jett replied with a smile as he took a hold of Kendall's left hand with his right hand while he drove with the other one.

Kendall blushed and looked away from him, keeping his hand in Jett's.

In no time at all, or so it seemed to Kendall, they were pulling up in front of a Gourmet Burger restaurant.

Jett parked the car and then hurried to open the door for him.

"Why are you treating me like a girl?" Kendall asked him, puzzled, as he got out.

"I'm not, I'm just being a gentleman," Jett said, linking their arms together.

"Right, just don't get too carried away with that idea..." Kendall said while rolling his eyes.

"Why? You're loving it," Jett teased him.

Kendall groaned good-naturedly.

"Shut up," he said, although secretly, he had to agree.

Kendall did not have a lot of dating experience...at least not with guys...it had always been James and he'd always been the one pampering James and before him Lucy and before her Jo and so on...he'd never had anyone worry about him before and it felt..._nice_...in a weird way.

They entered the restaurant and sat at a booth near the window.

A waitress brought their menus.

"So, I think that I'll break my diet for once and order a meat and bacon burger and some fries..." Jett commented casually.

"What, the great Jett Stetson is ordering food to make him _fat_?"Kendall teased.

"Shut up, Knight," Jett said laughing alongside him "What will _you_ eat then?"

"Same as you," Kendall said, gazing into Jett's dark blue eyes, which he hadn't noticed before now.

They were so..._blue_.

Kendall didn't know who had started it but before he knew it they were both leaning towards each other, kissing each other, their hands clasped tightly together.

They separated after a long moment, breathless, their eyes blown wide with an emotion that Kendall vaguely suspected could be lust.

He couldn't be sure, though, things were so confusing right now as images of James flooded his mind and almost made him choke on the tears he was holding back.

The waitress came in right then and asked them for their order which they gave to her.

"Drinks?" She asked them.

"Uh...sure," Kendall said "Chocolate milkshake?"

"No way, that's too many calories for me," Jett whined although Kendall silenced him with a kiss.

"Please? For me?" he asked him with puppy eyes and a pout worthy of Katie Knight's brother "We could share..."

"Alright, fine," Jett gave in "We'll have one chocolate milkshake...two straws..."

The waitress smiled at them before she left to place their orders.

Jett turned back and smiled at Kendall, caressing his face and hair.

Kendall closed his eyes and smiled at Jett's gentle touch.

He reached out and held Jett's other hand tightly with his own.

He realized that, although he was hurting, things might not be that bad for him after all...

* * *

**With Logan...**

"Make yourself at home, Logan," Camille told him brightly as the smart boy finished putting all his stuff in her living room.

"Thanks," he told her "For everything..."

"No worries," Camille said.

"Where's your dad?" he asked her.

"Oh he moved back with mom and my sisters when I turned 18," she told him "Said I was a grown woman now and that he'd done his duty protecting his little girl until she was old enough to take care of herself..."

"Nice, so you have the apartment to yourself?" Logan asked, impressed.

"Yep," Camille said.

"I'm sorry I let you go..." Logan said, his eyes shining with unshed tears "I-I was an idiot...I couldn't see what was, like, right in front of me, I-I had to go after something impossible I-"

"Shhh..." Camille said, placing her fingers to his lips, shushing him "I forgive you Logan, I forgave you a long time ago...you never would've been happy with me...not as happy as you were with Carlos..."

"You never would've hurt me," Logan said, as tears now ran down his cheeks.

"Of course not," Camille said sympathetically "Then again, I really don't think Carlos meant for you to get hurt this much either..."

"I wrecked Kendall and James' relationship," Logan said miserably "I'm a jerk...I deserve this..."

"You don't," Camille said firmly "Logan, you're right, you spilling out all of Kendall's secrets the way you did was not nice but...they were doomed anyways. Kendall did all those mistakes himself and he purposefully kept them from James. And James chose to be unforgiving...they wrecked their relationship for themselves, not you..."

"Do you have any beer?" Logan asked her suddenly "Or wine, whiskey, anything?"

"Aren't you supposed to be too young to be drinking so heavily?" Camille reprimanded him.

"Camille," he bemoaned "I'll be 18 in a month, c'mon, so much is going on with my life right now...I'm hurting so _badly_...I need something to forget about everything..."

Perhaps it was his tears which were now flowing freely down his cheeks again, perhaps it was his face which seemed so brokenhearted or the clear desperation in his eyes that made Camille relent.

"Fine," she said "I have a bottle of scotch left over from my birthday...c'mon,"

Logan smiled and followed her to her kitchen.

An hour later Logan and Camille were on her bed, making out heavily and completely naked, the bottle finished, both completely wasted...

* * *

**With Carlos...**

"Oh my God, Brad," Carlos moaned as Brad slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead -on.

"Carlos, fuck, why do you have to be so tight?" Brad gasped "So-damn-tight!" He said as he continued slamming into the other's willing body.

"AHHHH! So big," Carlos exclaimed, eyes shut tight in pleasure "Fuck Brad, _so good_!"

"Such a cute little slut, 'Litos," Brad whispered in his ear "I bet you're loving this aren't you?"

"Yes! Oh God, Brad, fuck me!" Carlos whimpered as he writhed underneath him...

* * *

**(With James...)**

"Hey James, what's up man?" Mark greeted him cheerfully, his smile falling as he saw the tear tracks James still had and his red eyes.

It was obvious he wasn't doing so well.

"Hey Mark," James said glumly, turning around so Mark wouldn't see his face, after all, despite the fact that he had no mirror in front of him he could tell that he wouldn't look pretty right now.

"You don't look so great, is something wrong?" Mark asked him, placing a comforting hand in James' bare shoulder.

"No, I'm doing great, hey, would you like to go out with me sometime?" James said bluntly "Like to the movies or something?"

"I-uh-I thought you and Knight were dating..." Mark said uncomfortably as he withdrew his hand from James' shoulder "I saw on the news that you two were getting married..."

"Yeah well, we're not," James said, his heart clenching in his chest "We broke up..."

"Oh," Mark said sympathetically "James, man, listen-"

"There you are, baby!" A cheerful, red haired boy with dimples and light brown eyes said as he wrapped his arms around Mark "I've been looking _everywhere_ for you, silly, you said you'd meet me by the smoothies line!"

"Yeah, you're right babe, sorry, I lost track of time," Mark said apologetically while rubbing the other boy's hand affectionately.

James only stared wide-eyed at them.

"James, this is Diego Johanssen, my boyfriend. Diego, this is my friend James," Mark said awkwardly.

Diego, unaware that anything was wrong smiled widely and innocently at James.

"Hey man, nice to meet you, I'm a BIG, no, more like HUGE, BTR fan, I'm like having this big fanboy moment! I can't believe I'm finally meeting _the_ James Diamond, oh God!" he said, looking flustered.

"Please don't faint!" James said immediately after Diego swayed on the spot, Diego immediately stood upright.

His smile, if possible, got even bigger.

James rolled his eyes. _Fanboys_. _Fan-tastic_. _Just_ what he needed.

"Yeah, um, nice to meet you," he tried to say politely "Um, I gotta go now..."

"Oh don't go yet!" Diego said, pulling on his arm "Please, stay a while, tell me, what's it like to be, like, super famous like you? Someday, I want to be just like you!"

"Yeah, trust me, you don't want that kid-how old are you anyways?" James asked him.

"Fifteen," he said proudly.

James raised his eyebrows at Mark.

"I thought you were eighteen..." he said simply.

"Nineteen, actually, my birthday happened while you were away," Mark said "I know, I know we're a weird couple but...his dad doesn't like me anyways, so can we keep our relationship, you know, just between us three?"

"It'll be like our super special dirty little secret!" Diego said excitedly.

James fought the urge to roll his eyes again.

"Sure, whatever," he said "Good luck and congratulations you guys..."

"Where's Kendall? I SO want to meet him! Are you guys excited? I'll bet you're excited, I mean, how could you not be excited, I mean you're getting MARRIED! And then there's the movie, which I can't wait to see, by the way, I'll be first in line to buy the tickets and-" Diego rambled.

"Whoa slow down kid," James said "Yeah, the movie's fine I guess but...Kendall and I...we broke up..."

"What? No!" Diego exclaimed "No, you're lying!"

"Um, no, I'm not, we broke up..." James said bitterly.

"B-b-but why?" Diego blubbered, his eyes filling up with tears "You and Kendall were _perfect_ for each other!"

James cringed.

"I thought so too, kid, I did," he said "But...sometimes, people aren't who they appear to be..."

"But you and Kendall had been best friends forever," Diego accused "If there's anyone in this world who knew Kendall Knight it was you...you can't say you didn't know him..."

"I thought I knew him kid," James said frustratedly "Until he cheated on me..."

Diego gasped, horrified.

Mark, however, looked unimpressed.

"Was he drunk? Was he high?" he asked.

James looked at him incredulously before answering him.

"Drunk, why'd you ask?" he said begrudgingly.

"Because, knowing Kendall, that'd be the _only_ way he'd ever be with somebody else that isn't you, James, he adores you! Quite literally, there's this shine in his eyes that turns on only when you're around...and, man, that guy has been to hell and back only to ensure that you guys are still together. So if he had a drunken one night stand with another person in Europe, so what? Does it really matter that much James, when it's obvious to anyone else that he'd die for you?" Mark said.

"It _is_ a big deal because he lied to me about it and the other guy is Jett!" James fumed, angry tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.

"So? Forgive me, James, but I still don't see the big deal in all this," Mark said "I mean sure, he lied, but that's 'cause the one night stand didn't matter to him and he surely didn't want it to mess up the one relationship that he did care about...besides, aren't you being a hypocrite here? You cheated on him as well...and he forgave you..."

"It's not the same thing," James said, avoiding Mark's eyes.

"You're right, it's not, yours was worse because you _consciously_ cheated on him..." Mark said "And yet he was willing to take you back. So what are you running away from, James? What are you so afraid of? What's the real reason you broke up with Kendall?"

"I'm not good enough for him, okay!" James exploded "And I think he just proved it! I saw him, not fifteen minutes ago, walking hand in hand with Jett Stetson and, okay, I get it, he's hotter and richer than me, so...let him keep Kendall, he deserves him..."

"James, you idiot, Kendall doesn't want Jett..." Mark said "He wants you...if he's dating Jett, which I doubt, by the way, it's only to distract himself from the pain of losing you!"

"You weren't there in our last fight..." James said softly "You didn't hear the things we said...he hates me now..."

"_Please_, I'm sure he'll take you back, the _second_ you show him you're interested again," Mark said while rolling his eyes.

Diego burst into tears right then.

"Dude, what's your problem?" James asked him, annoyed at the younger boy who was making such a big deal out of a little-_oh_. James mentally slapped himself and wondered whether Mark was right, was he indeed a hypocrite?

"You don't understand," the younger boy blubbered "All my life...I'd felt _different_ from the rest of the guys, I knew I was different...and yet, even after I moved to this city I didn't have the courage to tell my parents that I- that I liked guys. But when you and Kendall came out and then I saw how supportive you were to each other and how not everyone around you hated you guys and how you guys were getting _married_...I thought...if they can be out of the closet and happy then why can't I? And so I came out to my parents. These last few months have been hell for me with my family! I'd basically be alone if it weren't for Mark and yet...I thought it would all be worth it if I got to be like you guys. If I found true love like you guys had and if I got my happily ever after like you guys were going to but now it turns out I-you- was it all really for nothing?"

James looked at the boy who had tears running down his cheeks and instantly felt guilty over all this.

God he'd been selfish! They'd all been selfish!

They'd been so immersed in their own miseries that they'd forgotten how others might feel. After all, these weren't just their lives to lead as they pleased anymore. They were public figures, and in a way, role models. People looked up to them on a daily basis now...

And they'd screwed up.

Badly.

" Hey now," he told Diego sympathetically "You should never compare yourself to any of us. You are you and I'm sure you did the right choice and it'll pay off eventually. I'm sure you'll be fine and you'll get your happily ever after...you're so brave and Mark is a great guy...how could it not work?"

"You think so?" Diego said while drying his eyes.

"Oh, I know it will," James said firmly, making Diego beam at him "Now, if you'll excuse me guys...I have somewhere I _really_ need to go..."

Mark smiled at him knowingly as he stepped aside for James to pass.

James rushed up to the apartment and threw on some clothes before exiting the apartment in a rush. Hoping, against all hope that he could make things right...

**A/N: Well well well, told you all this WOULDN'T be as angsty as Big Time Reminiscence. **

**James has a plan...anybody want to guess what it is? And anyways, will it work? Can it fix, if not their friendship and relationships then at least...the band? Or is Big Time Rush doomed?**

**Anybody hate/love Jett yet? How about Brad?**

**Well, let me know what you think!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**My birthday is on May 20th and the best gift you could give me is a review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	2. Some Lies I Really Need to Tell

**A/N: Hello guys, sorry for the late update BUT as I near final exams everything seems to be piling up in my life. That said, please forgive any spelling errors should you find any and the absence of my usual shout outs section. I've literally got no time. Oh well, just know that if you reviewed, you were my only ray of sunshine this last week.**

**Please review and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch.2: Some Lies I Really Need To Tell

James sighed, frustrated, not knowing where any of his best friends were at the moment.

He'd seen Kendall and Jett go out a while ago and he'd knocked on Jett's door repeatedly already and none of them were answering so he guessed they weren't back yet.

He'd tried to find Carlos but, so far, he hadn't been near the pool, by the smoothies line, in the Lobby or in the apartment. He had no idea where the Latino was at the moment.  
And that left...Logan.

James sighed, not really wanting to confront Logan on his own but, so far, he was the only one James knew how to locate.

He knocked on Camille's door several times before receiving a faint "come in!" from the inside.

He slowly made his way into the apartment, not knowing what he'd find inside.

"Camille? Is Logan here?" James called out, feeling extremely uncomfortable to be inside the actress's home for some reason.

"Oh shit, it's James!" he heard Camille say from a room he could only assume to be her bedroom "I thought he was Jo or somebody else! Quick, get dressed! And don't make a sound!"

"Um, Camille?" James said, now EXTREMELY embarrassed "Um, I could, like, come back another time if you'd like...I don't mind..."

"No, no, of course not, don't be silly," Camille said as she tied her purple bathrobe on and came out of her room "What did you want?"

"Um, is Logan here? Have you seen him?" James asked her, still not looking directly at her.

"Uh, yeah, he's here," Camille said quietly "He-he should be out in a minute..."

'_Logan was the one in Camille's room?_' James realized with dread exactly what he'd walked in on.

"Camille," he said urgently "You didn't give him any alcohol, did you?"

"Um, we may have drunk a glass of scotch," Camille said, embarrassed "Or two..."

"Camille!" James said exasperatedly "Why would you let him use you like that?"

"He was hurting, okay? I don't like to see him hurting!" Camille exclaimed.

"But there are other ways to-you know what? It's fine...you're right...it's not your fault...can you just _please_ tell him to come down here and talk to me, it's kind of important..." James said impatiently.

"What do you want, James?" Logan snapped at him as he came out of Camille's room, still buttoning his shirt.

"I need to talk to you," James said "Actually, not just you but the other two as well...do you know where they are?"

"I don't want to talk to Carlos," Logan said simply as he came down.

"Well, too bad!" James exploded "Seriously, can you stop thinking about yourself for five minutes Logan? This here isn't about me or you or even Carlos and Kendall...it isn't about how we've hurt each other but about how we've hurt other, innocent, people along the way!"

"Alright, alright, I'll listen, jeez, calm down man..." Logan grumbled before adding grudgingly "Carlos is over at Brad's apartment...don't ask how I know..."

Deciding he'd MUCH rather not know how Logan knew that, James thanked Camille and, together, he and Logan went in search of Carlos.

They found him, coming out of Brad's apartment, a stupid smile on his face, his shirt on backwards and his jeans with the fly undone.

However, his expression grew horrified when he spotted.

"James! L-Logan...what are you doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to talk to you about something really important," James said while Logan only raised his eyebrows at Carlos.

"Did you enjoy him?" he asked Carlos coldly, making the Latino glare at him.

"If I did, it's none of your business..." he snapped.

"Guys, not now!" James snapped as he grabbed both their hands and headed to the Palm Wood's parking lot to wait for Kendall, dragging his protesting friends along.

As it is, they didn't have to wait very long for Kendall and Jett arrived not ten minutes later into the parking lot.

"James?" Kendall asked as he got out of the car and saw his ex-boyfriend and friends there "What are you doing here? Are my mom and Katie alright? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, you have to come quick!" James said before rushing towards apartment 2J, still dragging Carlos and Logan behind and now Kendall sprinting after them, calling out to Jett that he'd meet him later.

Once they'd arrived at 2J, James shut the door and the four teens just stared at each other, catching their breaths.

"Alright, what's going on?" Kendall asked, snapping wearily into leader mode.

"Yeah, why'd you drag us all around Palm Woods for, James?" Logan asked, rubbing his sore wrist from where the brunette had pulled him.

"We-we've made some really huge mistakes guys," James began, but Carlos interrupted him.

"Yeah, no shit," he grumbled.

"Anyways, we've let people down and...somehow...we have to make things right..." James said before explaining his whole encounter with Diego and the boy's reaction to everything.

"And I'll bet you guys, he's not the only one," James finished "I mean...we ARE famous...we DO have fans and people look up to us...is this really what we want them to remember from us?"

The guys looked troubled after this.

"No," Kendall said finally and with a sigh "You're right...it's not."

"Thank you," James said firmly, arms crossed.

"Look," Kendall said "Whatever fights we've had...whatever mistakes we've made...it should stay between us four...we shouldn't let our fans see how hurt we are or how badly we've screwed up. It's not _their_ fault, _they_ didn't make stupid mistakes in Europe. _We_ did. _We_ messed up. But James is right...this shouldn't be a reason to let down all our fans or, worse even, make them doubt themselves..."

"So what do we do?" Logan asked sarcastically "Pretend everything's sunshine and rainbows?"

"Essentially, yes," Kendall said with a sigh, running a hand through his hair "Let them know we're still a band. Which, Logan, might I remind you, we _still_ are...talk about how much we love them, talk about our next big BTR project with Gustavo...possibly write some new songs...release new videos, new singles...give them something to root for..."

"How?" Carlos asked miserably "Half of what makes our songs and videos so popular is because of the _genuine_ feelings of friendship and love they carry...we're not like that anymore..."

"No, but we can act like it," Kendall said firmly "Remember our very last movie scene? It was really believable...so much so I actually believed for a minute that it might fix things between us..."

"But it didn't," Logan said frustratedly.

"But the audience couldn't tell that," James said "Kendall's right...if we can't _be_ the best of friends everyone expects us to be, we can at least _pretend_ to be...eventually...we might even start believing our own lies and...who knows if we can all be friends again someday?"

"I highly doubt it," Carlos said with a sad sigh "But it's worth a shot..."

"Whatever," Logan said with a roll of his eyes "We can't lose much more than what we already have, right?"

"What about relationships?" Carlos asked quietly "I-I hate to be the one to bring this up but, I mean, we were out in the open and all...people knew we were dating and all...and...with you guys getting married and shit...don't you think people will begin asking what happened eventually? Why you're not having any wedding plans or anything?"

"We...we can tell them that we-James and I- realized we'd...uh...rushed our engagement and we're postponing our wedding until later?" Kendall offered weakly.

"Right, _that'll_ convince people that everything's perfectly fine..." Logan said sarcastically.

"Wow, you're not in your best of moods, are you?" James asked him, eyebrows raised "Want a drink? Will that make you shut up and be nicer to us?"

"Perhaps," Logan agreed grudgingly.

"I thought you said you'd had a scotch with Camille already..." Carlos said, turning to Logan.

"Yeah, so?" Logan countered.

Carlos only sighed as James handed Logan a cold can of beer which he smart boy drank almost in one gulp.

"Look...we don't have to tell them yet, that would only raise more red flags and suspicion," James said quickly "We...we can just pretend everything is still going well...pretend we're still getting married...for a couple more months and then, after we've released new BTR material, then we can announce that we're postponing our wedding so we can do our tour and...you know...just keep stalling until people eventually forget and move on..."

"Sounds like a good plan," Kendall acknowledged "But...it would require a lot of acting and faking in our part...are you sure you're up for it James?"

"I am if you are..." James said "This would require that you and Jett...you know...keep your _relationship_ on the down low for now..."

"I'd...hardly call it a relationship, James," Kendall said quickly "We've only gone out a couple of times...and it's been nothing too serious...just because I'm living with him doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him you know?"

"Well..." Logan said glaring at Carlos "Sometimes..."

"Oh don't even go there," Carlos said with a sigh "I'll also let Brad know about this okay? After all...I'm assuming you and I will have to fake-date as well for a while, right?"

Logan grew pale at this.

"No," he said "No, I can't do it, Carlos, not again, please...don't make me..."

The other three felt their hearts break at the sight of Logan who, despite being increasingly nasty to them these last few days, was still their best friend and brother who was _still_ hurting.

"I-I won't hurt you...ever again...promise..." Carlos said softly, reaching out for him.

For the first time since they'd broken up, Logan let Carlos hold him as he cried, holding tightly to the Latino whom he _still_ loved so much, no matter how hard he tried to convince himself that he didn't anymore.

"If-if we pretend this is real, it will feel like this is real again..." Logan said "Guys, we'll all feel like it's real again and it will kill us when we realize AGAIN that it is all a lie..."

"Not ALL of it was a lie, Logan," Kendall said patiently "You really loved Carlos, didn't you?"

"Yes," Logan said immediately.

"Well, I really loved James and he really loved me..." Kendall said "It wasn't the lack of love that drove us apart, Logan, it was...stupid decisions and stupid insults that never should've been said in the first place..."

"I'm sorry for breaking you two up, I really am," Logan said honestly "God, I need another beer..."

"No, you don't," James said, blocking his way into the kitchen "One is enough...and you didn't break us up, Logan, I-I did...I was quick to judge and stupid and...yeah, it wasn't your fault..."

"It wasn't yours either," Kendall said, staring at the ground "I kissed Jo and slept with Jett and then went through great lengths to hide it from you...I'm sorry..."

"I loved you too," Carlos told Logan honestly "I really did, Logan, I just...I wanted to make sure I lived my life before I settled down...but I never meant for you to get hurt like you did. Every day since then I wake up and wish...I wish I'd said yes, I wish we were getting married right now, because, even if that made me miserable...it would at least have saved you a lot of pain and avoided your drinking problem..."

"I wouldn't have wanted you to be miserable and I don't have a drinking problem," Logan said stubbornly.

"Yes, you do," the other three said immediately.

"I can quit, whenever I feel like it," Logan said.

"Really? When's the last time you spent a full day without any alcohol?" Kendall challenged.

"I-um- you might have a point..." Logan said dejectedly.

"Yeah, we also need to talk about that," Kendall said softly "Logan, some of our fans are kids, young kids, we don't want them to...well..."

"Be like me?" Logan offered with a weak smile.

"Yeah...at least with the drinking..." Kendall said.

"Don't worry...I-I won't let it show...promise..."Logan said quickly.

"Logan..." James said wearily "It's not just that. You haven't had this problem for too long...you can solve it if...if you got help now...before it's too late..."

"I-I'm not going to rehab!" Logan said "It's not that big of a problem! Really! I can control it..."

"Well, if you say so," Kendall said with a shrug "We're only saying that you shouldn't be afraid of asking for help when you know you need it..."

"But I don't," Logan said.

"That's your call, not ours," James said "So? Do we have a plan?"

"Yeah, I guess we do..." Kendall said.

"Sure," Carlos said with a smile.

"Yeah," Logan said with a sigh "Let's do this..."

"So...does this mean we're all friends again?" Carlos asked tentatively.

The guys all tensed at this.

"It means we may have a shot at saving our friendship, Carlos," James said finally "We'll see how it will all end up..."

Carlos beamed and pulled them all into a hug, the other three returning his hug with just as much enthusiasm.

Just then, Kendall took out his cellphone and dialed a familiar number.

"Gustavo, it's Kendall," he said "Meet us at the studio today. Yeah, all of us...we want to rehearse some new songs...seems like Big Time Rush is not dead after all..."

**A/N: There you go...told you this wouldn't be a repeat of last fic. So...will this plan work? Or will it indeed just bring more pain as Logan anticipated? How will Jett and Brad react to the plan? And Camille? (OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS I hadn't even thought about that but now that you mentioned it, my wheels are turning...)**

**Well, let me know what you guys think!**

**Also, remember that James Maslow is a FINALIST in DWTS and is performing tomorrow, come on Rushers if ever your vote was needed is NOW! You can vote online or through phone, there's a direct link in James Maslow's twitter account if you don't have your abc one.**

**C'mon Rushers!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	3. Convincingly Back To Normal

**A/N: Okay, am I seriously the only one who's TERRIBLY frustrated with the DWTS results? I mean...seriously? Our dear James deserved AT LEAST 3rd place and nobody liked Candace anyway so...really?**

**Anyway, rant aside, sorry this is up so late BUT I have finals this week so things are pretty hectic.**

**PLUS, I'm tutoring 3 other girls so I can't just worry about MY own stuff.**

**Oh well,**

**I hope you'll once again forgive the lack of shouts out but I'm technically neglecting my studies by doing this so I can't take too long on this.**

**DO know that if you reviewed, I appreciate it like you've no idea!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 3: Convincingly Back to Normal

"The love we got is so...untouchable..." The guys finished in perfect synch and harmony.

"Great job!" Kelly said enthusiastically, smiling at them from outside the booth.  
"Not bad for nearly six months without singing," Gustavo said, impressed "Not bad _at all._.."

"Thanks Gustavo," the guys said chirpily.

"I have a new song I've been working on that I'd love to show you sometime..." Kendall told him.

"And I'd love to hear it," Gustavo said "But first I wanted to talk to you guys about...possibly...releasing a new music video-would you guys be up for that?"

"Sure," James replied with a smile "Which song though? _Untouchable_?"

"I was actually going to let you dogs choose whichever song you wanted," Gustavo said.

"Why are you being so lenient on us?" Carlos asked him.

"Yeah, normally you'd be yelling at us about how _average_ we sound and how you're the great Gustavo Rocque and all that...why are you being...dare I say it..._nice_ to us?" Logan said.

"Because I don't want to get you dogs fighting again," Gustavo said.

The boys got out of the sound booth and sighed.

"Yeah, we don't mean to pry or anything but...what happened? You guys haven't said a word to each other these last two weeks that we've been back from Europe and now suddenly you're best friends overnight again? What happened? Are you guys back together?" Kelly asked.

"Um...sort of..." Kendall said "We realized there are far more important things at risk here than just our own happiness..."

Briefly, he told Kelly and Gustavo what James had told them about Diego and the plan they'd all come up with.

"Wait, are you _nuts_?" Kelly asked them "You want me to keep organizing a wedding when no one's getting married here?"

"_Fake_-organizing a fake wedding," James said "It's just to avoid drawing any suspicions about the European break ups..."

"That's a lot easier said than done," Kelly said with a worried look on her face "And it will cost_ a lot_ of money,"

"We'll pay for it," Kendall said quickly "Just...please Kelly..."

She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, alright," she said "This may be your absurdest plan yet, boys, but...okay, I'll buy it...for now..."

"Okay," Gustavo said as he clapped his hands together "I guess this means that, for now, you're dismissed. Keep thinking about which song you'd like to do a music video on and get ready for a couple of interviews, boys, oh and...Kendall?"

"Yeah?" the blonde said, turning back to look at him.

"Elena wants to know if you're still interested in NTH...they begin filming their next season in a week...you'd need to be in their studio by 9:00 a.m sharp..." Gustavo said.

Kendall sighed.

"Yeah...tell her I'll be there..." Kendall said "Jett can drop me off at the studio anyways, they'll need him for the first couple of episodes anyway..."

"I thought you said you'd be keeping your relationship with Jett hidden for now?" James said.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"He'll be dropping me off as a _friend_, James, that's all Jett and I are at the moment..._friends_..."he said.

"Friends don't hold hands," James said simply.

"Why not?" Kendall challenged "You and I do," and to prove his point he took James' hand and held it on his own.

James couldn't hide the small smile at the gesture.

* * *

**(At the apartment...)**

"So, what song do you guys want to do?" Logan asked them as they all laid down on the orange couches, relaxing for now, enjoying each other's company.

"How about _Na Na Na_?" Carlos said.  
The guys shook their heads.

"Too much like 1D..." Kendall said.

"_Cruise Control_?" Logan offered.

"That would require too much driving...besides, where'd we get a car like that?" James said.

"How about _Shot in the Dark_? We never did a real video with that one..." Carlos piped up.

"Yeah, but let's try go for our most recent albums..." Kendall said.

"_Run Wild_?" James said.

"Ehhh...I don't know, I'm not sure we could make a decent music video out of that one..." Logan said.

"How about _Untouchable_?" Kendall said with a sigh "Gustavo said we were fine with the vocals..."

"Yeah but it's not really upbeat enough for a music video..." James said.

"How about _Love Me Again_?" Logan suggested quietly.

The other three tensed briefly.

"A-are you sure, Logan?" Carlos said "We-we'd have to act that out you know?"  
Logan shrugged.

"We could," he said "Especially if we go with the original version..."

"You know that Griffin didn't approve that version...said it wasn't suitable for our younger audiences..." Kendall said instantly.

"Hey, I'm sure we could get Mercedes to change his mind if we offer her a part in the video..." Logan said nonchalantly.

"Okay, so _Love Me Again_ is an option...what else?" Kendall said.

" _Next Step_ is a very neat song..." James said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that song is awesome..." Carlos said excitedly.

"How about _Just Getting Started_?" Kendall asked "You know...that song doesn't specifically talk about romance and it'd be a great way to let our fans know that Big Time Rush is still going strong..."

"Yeah, that song would definitely work..." Logan said.

"So? Which one will it be?" James asked.

The other three looked at each other and smiled...

* * *

**(The next day...)**

"Right now, it feels like it's the encore, like we're just left to one more, but we just set foot in the door," Kendall heard himself sing as he slid away into a corner to let Carlos walk up and center.

"I know, you think you've see the whole show," Carlos heard himself sing as he did a semi-decent cartwheel "But this is just the intro..."

Kendall came forward again and was soon ambushed by his friends who embraced him and smiled at the cameras in front of them.

"The night is young...and we're just getting started!"

"We're just getting started!" The guys exclaimed as they pumped up their fists and smiled.

"The best is yet to come...And we're just getting started now!"

As the rest of the song continued the guys began together even more daring with the dance moves, James and Logan doing simultaneous backflips while Kendall and Carlos did choreographed stunts...

"Right now, it feels like it's the last page...but we're just warming up stage," James heard himself sing as he swayed in front of the camera"I found the key, unlocked the cage..."

"I know, it's spinning like it's sunrise, but it isn't even midnight," Logan said as he twirled and found himself next to Carlos "Oh girl we got a lot of time, a lot of time, I'll make you mine," he said as he gave Carlos a flirty wink.

Carlos blushed and looked away, sliding away from Logan and next to Kendall.

"We're just getting started now!" The guys finished collapsing on the ground in a fit of laughter.

"CUT!" Gustavo said "I'm impressed, dogs, that was excellent!"

"Yeah!" They all celebrated while clapping their hands together and embracing each other.

"Sort of feels like the old times," Logan admitted "I don't remember feeling this happy and carefree since our beginnings here in Hollywood..."

"Are you kidding me? Those times were anything BUT carefree!" James said with a laugh.

"Yeah, for _you_ maybe!" Carlos laughed as he ruffled James' hair, immediately running away as James began to chase him because _nobody_ touched his hair.

"Okay, okay enough," Gustavo said,making all guys stop and stare at him "Go have some lunch, boys, you've earned it. Just come back looking pretty this afternoon, okay?"

"Why? What's so special about this afternoon?" Kendall asked.

Gustavo sighed.

"Interviews, they start today. James, Kendall, this will be the first time anything will be revealed about your _wedding_ so try to decide who's telling what lie beforehand so you can lie convincingly. Remember, Griffin does NOT know you guys broke up while in Europe and neither do your fans so let's keep it that way, shall we?"

"Sure," James said with a sigh as he reached for Kendall's hand.

The lying game had begun...

**A/N: I loved this chapter...lol. Maybe just 'cause it featured my second favorite BTR song in the whole wife world...seriously, if ANY song deserved to be in Big Time Dreams, it was THAT one...then again, Scott Fellows completely screwed up most of their final season so...ANYWAYS. Anybody think that Kendall may be overestimating his idea of friendship with both Jett and James? **

**And just how long will this peaceful state of harmony last with our boys before old feelings begin to resurface and re-complicate things again?**

**How will Jett and Brad react to the interviews?**

**All that and much more coming in future chapters!**

**Please please please remember to review!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	4. Play Up The Parts

**A/N: OMG guys I'm SO sorry there was no update last week, I feel terrible!in my defense however, last week and this week were my final exams and let me tell you...Physics and Algebra? NOT a pretty combination...**

**BUT I am now officially in summer break and, asides from taking a part-time job I'll have loads of time to write so updates MAY just be coming faster Han on a weekly basis, you ever know.**

**Anyways, to the AMAZING people who reviewed last chapter...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-winterschild11: Well...you just might be right, you never know ;) thanks for the review, sorry for he delay, hope you like he chapter!**

**-deb24: Lol. Too many of you have suggested that already so...I'm really thinking about making it happen, we'll see. For now though, Cargan's not safe from drama, BELIEVE ME, you'll soon see why.**

**-4ever with Kames: Indeed it is...and it'll have a few more setbacks before it can work well again so the cliffhanger might last for some time...thanks for the review! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Yeah girl, I was beginning to think you didn't like me anymore, lol. Come to think of it I'm not 100% sure I reviewed your last update...if I didn't, I'm sorry, life's been crazy BUT I loved it! Great job! I'll definitely throw in some Lomille drama...too many people have asked me now to do it so...I will. Lol, I'm evil, you'll see...I'll play it in a way that it will be the LAST thing you'll be expecting bwahahahaha. No but seriously,you're right. The guys' friendship has a long way go before it ever goes back to normal. Then again, you'll see EXACTLY how Brad and Jett react in the next couple of chapters...I suspect you'll be shocked. Thanks for he review! Sorry for the delay! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-ms simmons: I'll definitely check it out and yes, I was furious as well. Aww thank you...as a matter of fact I'm very set on becoming a doctor, it's been my life-long dream and I'm excited to start Med-School next fall...but I've considered becoming an author...writing just comes naturally to me so...who knows? Maybe I will in my free time...if I have any that is...ANYWAYS glad you liked last chapter, sorry for the delay hope you like this one as well!**

**-EagleAce11: I suspect you'll be...shocked...at this and later chapters to come...even so, hope you like them,thanks for the review and sorry for The delay!**

**-Charlie-Rose94: Oh you have NO idea...I'm writing next chapter even now and...it'll be shocking...to say the least. Anyways, glad you're enjoying the story so far, hope you like this chapter, and so sorry for the delay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-November 2 1990: I was going to make them do Love Me Again...but that same night I re-watched "Big Time Dreams" and got depressed and so I ALWAYS play "Just Getting Started" to revive my BTR feels...so I switched it. Sorry. Well...it'll be a while before we see any actual NTH filming, simply because Kendall's life, like this story's doesn't center around the show as much...but there WILL be some Jo later on along with a slight Jendall friendship...for now though, thanks for reviewing, hope you like his chapter and sorry for the delay!**

**-samanthateach: Oh I hope they're true, I'd die too...lol. Glad you're liking the story so far! Hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review! So sorry for the delay!**

**-germanfanfictioner: You do well I not trusting it yet, you'll soon see conflict WILL arise once again...you're on the right track. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for reviewing! Can't wait to read more of YOUR fic...you updating soon?**

**-CrystalMaslow: You are right...Brad's not to be trusted AND old feelings WILL resurface soon enough and cause trouble among the guys once again...you're totally right. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the chapter and sorry it took so long! Oh and BTW, I also love Jett's character...I think that'll be very evident by the way I write him...Glad I finally found someone who agrees with me...**

**-SuperNeos2: Knowing me? Lol. Of COURSE it'll be exciting...and filled with LOTS of drama too! Sorry it took so long for me to update, life's been crazy BUT it's here finally and I hope you'll like it! Thanks for reviewing!**

**-Rusher: Yes, I know and I'm sorry...life was crazy all of last week and yesterday and today, lol. BUT it's here now, so I hope you enjoy!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Whew! Long list, LOVED IT!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch.4: Play Up the Parts

"Guys, hurry up, we're going to be late for the interview!" Logan hollered as he and Carlos waited for the other two to come out of what used to be their bedroom in 2J.

"_I'm_ done," Kendall said "Hurry up James! What are you looking for?"

Meanwhile, the pretty boy was frantically going over his closet and drawers, carelessly throwing things aside in his desperate search.

"James, whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait until after-" Carlos called back but James was hysterical.

"Kendall, I can't find it!" he exclaimed "It's not in here! Kendall, I need it!"

"James what on Earth are you talking about?" Kendall said with a sigh "James if this is about your lucky comb then-"

"It's not that, you jerk!" James said "Help me look for it..."

"Help you look for what?" Logan said as he and Carlos made their way upstairs again to see what was holding up the other two.

"My engagement ring!" James all but wailed "I can't find it anywhere and I've looked _everywhere_!"

"And you need it because...?" Carlos asked blankly.

"Don't you think people are going to wonder about it if I show up to an interview about my upcoming wedding and I don't have it?" James said, tears now falling down his cheeks.

"So? Just wear another ring in your finger and say that's it..." Carlos suggested.

"It wouldn't work, people who saw the Roman documentary the night of our engagement party would know how it's supposed to look like," Kendall said, now searching along with James for the small ring.

"When's the last time you saw it?" Logan asked the distressed brunette.

"At Kendall's birthday when I threw it-" James said but stopped mid-sentence, both his and Kendall's eyes widening in dread.

"Oh no," James said softly "It's in Spain...that ring's in Spain..."

"Didn't you pick it up?" Carlos asked Kendall.

"I sortta...dropped it...while I followed James after the whole...confession...thing..." Kendall said, not daring to look at anyone right now.

"Great, so _now_ what do we do?" Logan said as he fell back on the bed.

"Hey guys, ready to go? The limo's waiting outside..." Katie said, coming into their room "Oh and, Kendall? Jett's here...he says he wants to talk to you..."

"Uh-sure, I'll talk to him, just, tell him to be quick, okay?" Kendall said as the guys made their way outside, their heads low.

"What's up, Jett?" Kendall asked him, as soon as he saw the actor outside his door.

"I-um wanted to know if you'll be out all night or if, you know, you'd like to go to dinner later tonight?" Jett said awkwardly while he ran his hands through his hair.

"I, um, yeah yeah, dinner's fine-is it fancy though?" Kendall asked him wearily, aware of his friends watching them "Will I have to change into better clothes?"

"No, no not at all, the jeans and t-shirt you're wearing are fine for where I'm taking you..." Jett said "Is everything alright? You guys all seem pretty bummed out right now..."

"Yeah, 'cause we're supposed to be talking about mine and Kendall's wedding today and, not only are we not getting married anymore, I also lost my stupid engagement ring and that'll blow everything away and-" James ranted while Jett quickly rummaged his jacket's pockets.

"What ring? _This_ ring?" he asked as he pulled out the gold ring, its emeralds glittering in the faint light.

"Yes! Oh my God, yes! Where'd you get it? " James exclaimed, reaching for it.

Jett passed it wordlessly to Kendall.

"I found it after everyone had left the party and saved it...thought you'd dropped it accidentally or something...and since you never asked for it back I just-I forgot about it, okay? Sorry..." he said.

"Thanks a lot, Jett, you've been a life-saver tonight..." Kendall said, pulling him in for a kiss,forgetting the other three were watching.

When they pulled away, Jett was smiling at him.

"It was nothing, really," he said timidly "So, um, dinner?"

"Most definitely, I owe you one, Jett..." Kendall said while kissing him again.

"We-uh- kind of have to get going," Carlos said uncomfortably.

"Right, I'll see you around Jett," Kendall said smiling at him.

"Right...see ya," Jett said as he exited the apartment.

"Here you go James," Kendall said as he slid it once again into the brunette's hand "And don't lose it again, okay?"

"Right..." James said, still sounding heartbroken, having witnessed Kendall and Jett kiss for the first time after all.

However, he couldn't dwell on that much as Kendall pulled him and the others along into their limo.

They were running very late after all...

* * *

**Later...**

The guys winced as a million different camera flashes hit them all at once from various angles.

Almost blindly, they made heir way up to the interview table and sat down, Kendall and James in one side and Logan and Carlos in the other.

"James, James, are you excited for your coming wedding?" A reporter called out to him.

"Oh, _excited_ doesn't cover it," James said with a very wide smile "More like, _thrilled_ , really..." as he said it, he grabbed Kendall's hand and held it tightly in his own.

"Kendall, will it be a traditional wedding? With black and white and all?" Another reporter asked him.

"We'll keep it as traditional as possible," Kendall said with a nod as he rubbed James' hand soothingly.

At their side, Carlos and Logan awkwardly copied their actions.

"Have you thought of possible locations?" Some reporter in the back asked them.

"We-uh-We've decided we'd love for it to be a beach wedding..." James said smiling "However, Kelly's the one managing the costs and everything...we have some places in mind but we need to go over costs and such..."

"What about the rumors that you guys had broken up?" A man in the back asked them.

"Not true," Kendall said firmly "I love James very much and, as we said before, we're very excited for our upcoming wedding..."

"Carlos, Logan, what about you guys?" The man insisted "_Someone_ broke up with _somebody_ in Europe, of that I'm sure..."

"Well, it wasn't us," Logan said, seeming confused "I-I love Carlos...I'd never break up with him..."

"That's right," Carlos said firmly before briefly pressing his lips to Logan's to emphasize the point.

When he pulled away, he noticed Logan looked only a bit flustered.

"Who's designing you guys' suits?" A woman in the front asked Kendall and James.

"Well..." James said with a sly smile "We got to hand it to Gustavo, who's an incredible manager and who managed to get a certain _Giorgio Armani_ to to us a favor here..."

The paparazzi went crazy then, taking as many shots of the boys as they possibly could.

"Carlos, Logan, is it true? Will you be the best men?" Someone from the back shouted over the turmoil.

"Yes," Logan said clearly "Carlos is James' best man and Kendall asked me to be his..."

More flashes followed his words.

"Got any honeymoon plans yet?" A reporter in the middle asked.

"Hawaii is most certainly a romantic place..." Was all Kendall managed to say before the reporters went wild with pictures once more.

"Alright, alright people..." Kelly intervened "That is all we can reveal for now...we'll let you know of further wedding details as they come along...we're finished!"

The paparazzi groaned good-naturedly but took a couple more shots of the boys before leaving.

As soon as they were in private, Kelly slapped James across the head, hard.

"Ow!" James said, while rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"Giorgio Armani? A beach wedding? Really? Could you get any _more_ specific?" She asked him sarcastically "How am I supposed to fake all that, James?"

"Oh, I can get you guys Giorgio Armani, I know the right people..." Katie offered helpfully.

"Do I even wan to know how you know those people?" Mama Knight asked, looking at her daughter incredulously.

Katie simply shook her head 'no' making all the guys laugh.

"And I can set up a beach wedding, no problem," Gustavo said nonchalantly "Which brings us to the only real problem in all this..._nobody_ is getting married!"

"We'll eventually let people know that but...Gustavo? Play along for once?" James said pleadingly.

Gustavo sighed.

"Alright, but all the money I waste on this façade is coming directly out of you guys' salaries!" he boomed.

**A/N: I know, I know, VERY short for all the time I made you guys wait, I'm a horrible person. BUT I felt ending it there would make next chapter more...shocking ...to say the least. Speaking of next chapter, I'm working on it already so it MIGHT be up this same week...I don't know...reviews ARE great motivators... ;)**

**Moving on, anybody love Jett yet? Hate him? Despise him?**

**Let me know your thoughts on Jett AND Brad...**

**And just how do you think this whole fake-wedding thing will end up?**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshea**


	5. What's Behind the Mask?

**A/N: Hello people! So, since I got a lot of reviews for last chapter I decided to stay true to my promise and update again.**

**This chapter is very...shocking. It might even upset some of you...it's not a rape, don't worry...but it IS a bit...sensitive so, be warned.**

**That said, I hope you guys still like it.**

**To the awesome people who reviewed!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-winterschild11: Well...maybe you're right. Who knows? But it'll take a lot of effort in both of their parts to keep that ring in there. Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: Lol. A lot of your questions will be answered between this chapter and the next one which I'm currently working on right now. As for James...yes, he's definitely the one suffering the most, mainly because he's alone while the others have found OTHER coping mechanisms. However, will that remain true for long? You'll have to wait and see! Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: Well...again it might take some time but I'm currently working into fitting Jo back in...don't worry I can't forget about her, she's one of my favorite characters. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-DeniseDEMD: Oh it'll be VERY shocking indeed. Just wait. Well...Jett is helping Kendall cope with James' loss. In the end I'm envisioning a future love triangle (maybe even square). Who knows? Kendall DOES seem to win everybody's heart doesn't he? Jo, Lucy, Jett, James...lol. Such a heartbreaker. ANYWAYS, we'll see where the Kett relationship will end at. And the Kames. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter.**

**-ms simmons: Lol. Trust me, you're not the only one. My goal is to make everyone like the Kett as much as the Kames...mainly because I'm evil and I like people with mixed emotions...like with the Jendall last story. Lol. Things will get heavier for both Kett AND Kames as we go further along, I have big plans for the next couple of chapters which I hope you'll like. Thank you for having faith in me! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-germanfanfictioner: Oh you'll definitely know how to feel about Brad after THIS chapter...as for Jett. Yeah, I like him too, my goal was to make you all like him, he's not the bad guy everyone thinks. We'll see what this 'wedding' will lead to, and as for your story. No worries, I understand, take all the time you need. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-Charlie-Rose94: Here are the much awaited reactions. I trust you'll find them...shocking...to say the least. Anyways, thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter!**

**-CrystalMaslow: Lol. Well, I bet I can get you to change your mind about Jett...and let's see just what you think of Brad after THIS chapter! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Jennjennmaslow: Oh, jealousy will most definitely be an issue in this fic. You are right. Then again, it has been an issue on the other two fics as well, lol. The guys sure are possessive. We'll see, we'll see who makes it to e altar in the end. Thanks for the review, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: You know me too well. Lol. Here's the 'bad' part after the calm that was last chapter, lol. I'm glad you're liking Jett so far, that was my goal. As for Frankie, Jo, and Mia, they'll make an appearance again soon, I promise. I just want the timing to be perfect when I bring them back. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like the chapter!**

**-AgonyJade: Oh you were right not to trust Brad...you'll see why in this chapter. Well...they'll TRY to be friends, but it's really hard when there are feelings in between...as for the Kett, yeah,they're growing on me too, actually, there's a reason why they're my second fav. pairing after Kames of course. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: Still? Awwww...looks like I have to try harder then to get you to like Jett. Oh and Kames will have a lot of ups and downs from now on, don't worry, you'll love some, you'll hate some, I have big plans for them...will they make it to the altar? Still deciding, lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Lol. They're ALL in love with each other and in denial, that's what makes them such good actors. James is definitely giving details of how he'd like his wedding to be and that'll get them in trouble later on, you'll see. As for the late review, I don't mind, I know how crazy life can get sometimes. You'll be shocked by the end of this chapter though, hopefully, if I haven't lost my touch at being an unpredictable author. Lol. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch. 5: What's Behind the Mask?

"Jeez, I'm glad all of that is over for now..." Kendall said, the guys agreeing with him as they got out of the limo and into the Palm Wood's Lobby.

Almost immediately, Jett, who'd been waiting for them, came to meet them.

"Hey guys, I saw the interviews, you looked nice," he said, greeting them all "Kendall? Still want to go out for dinner?"

"Sure," Kendall said, smiling at him, letting go of James' hand and instead taking Jett's.

The other three seemed unhappy with this.

"What's wrong?" Jett asked them, scanning their sad faces "I'll bring him back before midnight, I promise..."

"Jett it's not that-it's...you _do_ realize that half of the world still thinks Kendall and James are getting married, right?" Logan said.

Jett nodded.

"Yeah, so?" He said.

"So it'd be a terrible scandal for Big Time Rush if people saw you and him together and made up stories about Kendall cheating on James while planning their wedding..." Carlos said.

Jett huffed, annoyed.

"Think I don't know that already?" he said "Relax, I know what I'm doing. We're not going out to a very public place, and even then, I'll be as _discreet_ as I possibly can, happy?"

"Fine, just, don't draw attention to yourselves..." James said unhappily.

"Bye guys," Kendall said as Jett pulled him along.

Kendall and Jett left...

"God, I hate him," James said, glaring at the spot where Jett had been moments before.

"Jett? Yeah...who doesn't?" Carlos said "Except...Kendall...apparently...wow, this is ironic..."

"Speaking of annoying boyfriends..." Logan muttered as another familiar figure approached them.

"Brad!" Carlos exclaimed, breaking into a smile "Hey there, I wasn't expecting to see you today-"

"Cut the crap, Carlos," Brad said angrily, as he shoved the Latino to the side.

"What?" Carlos asked, his smile dropping "Brad, baby, what's wrong?"

"You have to ask?" Brad said darkly "You just admitted on national television that you're still seeing this guy!" he said, pointing rudely at Logan "So what am I, Carlos? A nobody?"

"No, Brad that's not-" Carlos tried to explain but Brad wouldn't let him.

"No, I've had enough, Carlos, I've got no time for cheaters...you want to sleep around with different people at the same time? Fine, do that, but count me out..." he said.

"No, Brad, wait, listen-" Carlos tried again, reaching for his arm, making Brad flare up immediately.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled, slapping Carlos across the face so hard he sent him to the floor, whimpering in pain.

Logan's reaction was instantaneous.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he said darkly before launching himself at Brad kicking and punching the living daylights out of him.

"Logan, no, stop!" James cried, worried about his friend's safety, for it was obvious that Brad was better fit than he was.

However, whether it was because he hated Brad, or the lack of alcohol made him reckless,or because he was excessively protective over Carlos (or Brad was secretly a wimp with a great body), Logan seemed to be winning the fight.

"You won't ever hurt him again! Asshole!" Logan spat as he continued punching Brad's stomach.

Together, James and Carlos were able to pry Logan away from Brad, and Brad scurried away from them.

"Why did you do that?" Carlos exclaimed "Logan, that was totally uncalled for-"

"He hit you," Logan said, still glaring at Brad's retreating form.

"I deserved it," Carlos mumbled it.

"What-no, Carlos, you didn't," James said "I agree that Logan went a bit over the line in there but...I would've done the same thing if you'd been Kendall...nobody should hit you like that..."

"I need to go find him," Carlos said stubbornly "I'll explain things to him and it will all be better, it was my fault for not telling him in the first place-before the interviews..."

"Carlos, no! He hit you!" Logan said, reaching out and grabbing Carlos' hand but Carlos pulled it back.

"No, Logan," Carlos said, glaring at the raven-haired boy "Don't you think you've done enough harm already?"

And he went in search of Brad...

Logan and James remained standing there, awkwardly staring after him.

"Well, um, he'll-he'll be alright, Logan, he'll realize he's being unreasonable soon enough...want to go to the pool and relax with me for a bit?" James asked him.

"Nah, you go ahead," Logan said simply, although still staring longingly after Carlos "I-I'll join you later..."

"You sure, man?" James asked him concernedly.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine...you go ahead..." Logan said.

* * *

**With Logan...**

He then walked up to the bus station near the Palm Woods and took a ride downtown, wanting to get as far away from his heartache as he could.

Hesitantly, he made his way inside a shabby-looking bar, memories of his rape still too fresh in his mind.

"Hey kid," the bartender, a bald, fat man in black clothes said as soon as Logan entered "We don't hand out booze to minors in here, get out..."

"You sure?" Logan asked him, his heart pounding "Could this, maybe,change your mind?"

Wordlessly, he smacked 2 twenty dollar bills in the counter.

"If you doubled that price..._maybe_ we could talk..." The bartender said simply while eyeing the money.

Logan sighed before handing the man eighty dollars.

"Wow, you must really be desperate for a drink man, what are you trying to forget?" The bartender asked him, curious.

"Everything..." Logan said miserably.

"Really? That bad, huh?" The bartender said "Had a rough day? Did a special lady leave you after a year or something?"

"Boyfriend..." Logan croaked "Two years. And yeah, he left me..."

"Well then," the bartender said as he handed him a mixed drink that smelled strongly like tequila and vodka and other things he couldn't describe "You might need this after all..."

"What is it?" Logan said as he sniffed it, the intoxicating smell of alcohol driving all his senses wild and yet wanting to know what he was putting inside his mouth.

"It's Weng Weng," the bartender said "A drink from my home country-the Philippines. It's basically rum, vodka, brandy, tequila, scotch and bourbon all mixed together with orange and pineapple juice..." **(A/N: I have literally NO experience in alcoholic beverages, this is all based on research from the internet, so it MIGHT not be accurate. Don't sue. Lol.)**

"Is it strong?" Logan asked, even as he downed the drink in two long gulps.

"Very," the bartender said with a nod.

"Good," Logan said as he pushed his empty glass back to the bartender "I'll want four more then..."

* * *

**With James...**

James sighed as he tried to watch T.V that night while still worried sick about his friends.

Kendall and Jett still weren't back from their date and it killed the pretty boy to think that they might be doing a lot more than kissing by now.

Also, Carlos hadn't returned from Brad's apartment and Logan had taken a bus and had gone to God knows where.

Tears cascaded down James' cheeks as he tried to concentrate on the program which showed a goofy group of guys in high school but he couldn't.

After about 15 minutes of attempting to concentrate on the story he gave up and went to bed.

However, as he was exiting the bathroom in only his boxers, the door to the apartment flew open.

Rushing to the door, James was ecstatic, although a bit confused, to see Kendall standing there.

"Hey," James told Kendall as he stepped aside to let him in "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you guys about a couple of ideas for the new album," Kendall said, oblivious to the fact that James was only in his boxers for now "And I wanted to show you my new song...see what you thought about it-where are the others? And...James, have you been crying?"

"What, n-no..." James said, hastily wiping away his eyes.

"You have!" Kendall said as he wiped away some more stray tears from James' face "James...what's going on? Did somebody hurt you?"

_'Yeah. You.'_ James thought but only smiled weakly at Kendall and shook his head.

"I was just...worried over you guys, you know, with all of you gone I-I just...I grew worried that something may have happened to you, that's all..." he said lamely.

"Why? Where are Carlos and Logan?" Kendall asked him snapping into leader mode and yet still wrapping his arms protectively around James' shoulders. Gently, he guided the brunette to an orange couch and quickly prepared a cup of hot cocoa which he handed to the brunette to calm him down.

"Well..." James said with a sigh, staring down at his cocoa but a faint knock interrupted them.

"Stay here, I'll get it," Kendall offered.

To his horror, Bitters stood at the other end of the door, holding a very obviously drunk and passed out Logan.

"Here," Bitters said, tossing Logan to Kendall "Some random guy came and dropped him off, said he'd passed out in his bar and he'd seen in his driver's license that he lived here..."

"Why'd he even give him alcohol if he knew he was underage?" Kendall said, struggling with Logan's weight.

"Don't know, don't care either, just keep his drunken ass out of my Lobby!" Bitters fumed before leaving.

"James...a little help please..." Kendall managed to gasp out.

Together, he and James managed to get Logan into an orange couch. The smart boy was mumbling incoherently, barely conscious before he leaned over and began throwing up.  
James sighed.

"I'll get the mop and a bucket for him..." He offered.

"Do that," Kendall said as he patted Logan's back sympathetically "I'll stay with him..."

After he'd emptied all his stomach's contents, Logan leaned back in the couch, groaning in pain.

James returned shortly after and began mopping up the mess while he set a bucket near Logan's face.

While James cleaned up, Kendall got up and retrieved a wet rag and some aspirin and water for Logan.

He found that the raven-haired boy had passed out again while he'd been gone.

"Roll him on his side," he instructed James "That way, if he wants to puke again he won't choke on his own vomit..." **(A/N: Again, never been drunk, so I don't know how this would work but I'm basing myself on advice from others)**

James sighed but did as Kendall told him.

"What made him do this?" Kendall asked James "He's getting worse every time..."

James sighed before telling Kendall everything that had happened after he and Jett had left as he drank his cocoa.

"And you haven't heard from Carlos ever since?" Kendall asked him worriedly, even as Logan woke up only to begin throwing up again, this time, into the bucket.

James shook his head 'no' as he and Kendall held a trembling Logan in their arms before setting him down on the couch again.

"My head hearts," he mumbled pitifully.

"Here, take these," Kendall said, offering the pills to Logan and a glass of water, which the smart boy took gratefully.

"Lay down now, on your side," James said as he gently guided Logan down again, pressing the wet rag to his forehead.

"Thanks," Logan croaked.

"Don't mention it, just don't ever do this again, Loges," Kendall said as he stroked Logan's back soothingly.

Just then, another knock could be heard from outside of the apartment.

"It must be Carlos," James said with a sigh setting down his cup of cocoa "Stay with him, okay? I'll go get it..." he told Kendall who nodded.

What James DIDN'T expect to see at the other side of the door, however, was Carlos with a busted lip, a black eye, torn clothes, and cradling his right arm like a doll.

Wordlessly, still in shock, James let him in.

As soon as he was inside the apartment, Carlos collapsed to the ground, sobbing...

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Whoa, Carlos is badly hurt and Logan is in a very bad shape...who hurt Carlos? Lol. I think it's obvious. Anyway, what will this mean for the guys? Will this push them apart or pull them closer together? And what if the media finds out? This will look bad for both Carlos AND Logan whose 'little' problem is beginning to get out of hand. Who wants to kill Brad?**

**All this and much more in future chapters so sty tuned!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	6. Breaking Down Walls

**A/N: Hello guys, I'm so sorry for the late update, I've had job interviews all week and I just got accepted into my first job! I'm excited, even if it IS just a summer job! I start tomorrow! Logically though, I haven't had much time to sit down and write although I DID manage to get is down...I think you guys will like it ;) and, as you'll probably be able to tell by the end of this chapter, some major drama is about to go down.**

**That said, I'd LOVE to thank those wonderful people who took the extra time to review last chapter!**

**You guys are my main motivation!**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Wow, thanks for the update! And congrats on being first review BTW! Yeah, Brad was definitely not the one for him. However, does that mean he'll run back to Logan? Well...will Logan even take him back? We shall see! Oh I'm glad I still have the unpredictability factor! Yay! And as for James and Kendall...oh they have a LONG way to go before things settle down for them, but as it is, I think you'll like what happens this chapter and what I've planned for the next couple of chapters! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**- ms simmons: You are not the only one that thought like that, lol. Well, I suspect you'll be happy with the next couple of chapters that I've planned for the guys...thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-winterschild11: You and many others my friend. Don't 'll ALL get your revenge on due time. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: Yeah well, I was thinking on bringing Jo in within the next couple of chapters. As for the love square...yeah, I'm still deliberating on it as well. We'll see. Lucy shall reappear at some point too...just not sure when. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**-germanfanfictioner: OMG I'm SO sorry! I saw your new update, I read it and I LOVED it! I just haven't had time really to sit down and review it. But I'll do it soon. Promise. It was great. Oh you're not the only one who hates Brad. And you'll ALL get your desired revenge soon. For now though...maybe it'll actually bring something good...or maybe it will worsen things, we'll see. Again, great job on your story, I like the Cargan friendship and Kendall being all cute and jealous. And James is SO in denial,like, totally in denial. Lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**-DeniseDEMD: Oooh I suspect you'll love the next couple of chapters then. i'm glad I managed to be accurate on last chapter, sometimes I feel uncomfortable to write scenes like sexy scenes or drunken scenes because I don't have any experience first-hand...which is good, I know, but as a writer it makes me insecure sometimes, so thanks for letting me know. Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!**

**-AgonyJade: You and pretty much everybody else, lol. Don't worry. Brad will get what he deserves in due time. As for this incident bringing them closer...maybe it might...maybe it'll worsen things in the long run, who knows? You'll have to wait and see! As it is, I suspect you'll like what I have planned for the next couple of chapters! Enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**-CrystalMaslow: Hmmm the media DO tend to be annoying. We'll see how the guys handle the media in due time. As for you killing Brad, you're not e only one and let me assure you he'll eventually get what he deserves. I' glad you're beginning to like Jett. That means I'm succeeding in my goal :) Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**-samanthateach: Thank you! What do you men? What did Jett do to Kendall? As for the guys being mad, well, this incident will certainly change things...for better or worse you're going to find out in future chapters. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: You are the first and only one so far to say that Carlos deserved what happened to him and I applaud you. For that. He did. He truly did. Moving on, well, both couples shall have an (dare I say it?) INTERESTING turn of events within the next couple of chapters...we'll see where their relationships end after that. Thanks for e review and enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Well...here's what you asked for Logan in this chapter...sort of. As for killing Brad, it seems like everyone wants him dead, lol. Don't worry, he'll suffer the consequences of his actions soon enough. As for Kames getting back together...I dare say you'll love these next few chapters...I have a BIG plan for Kames coming up, just need to write it all out. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: I WILL MAKE YOU LOVE JETT! I accept the challenge! Lol. No but seriously,you're not the only one wanting to kill Brad and I promise you'll have your sweet sweet revenge soon. You'll see. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 6:Breaking Down Walls

The sound of Carlos' cries made Kendall rush to meet them.

Shocked to see his friend beaten almost beyond recognition, he and James lifted the shivering Carlos from the ground and carried him to the couch, facing Logan who didn't look so well himself.

However, when he saw Carlos, Logan's eyes darkened with anger.

Ignoring James and Kendall's concerned looks he rushed to the Latino's side.

"Carlos, are you alright? Who did this to you? Answer me!" he demanded.

Carlos only shook his head and cried some more.

"No? Why not? Why are you protecting Brad? It was him, wasn't it? Answer me!" Logan said, distraught, shaking him a little.

Carlos cowered in fear from Logan and whimpered, cradling his right arm.

"Logan, not now, he's hurt!" Kendall said "James, call 911!"

The brunette ran for the phone.

"N-no! N-no please! He-he'll kill me!" Carlos blubbered.

"Of course not, Carlos, he won't hurt you anymore...we're here for you, buddy, no one's going to hurt you anymore..." Kendall said, soothingly.

"I'd _like_ to see him _try_," Logan said, his eyes murderous before his gaze softened "Here, let me see that..." he said while gently reaching for Carlos' arm.

He ran his hands gingerly over it, Carlos wincing in pain when Logan tried to move it a little and actually crying out in pain when Logan had him close his hand in a fist.

"Yep, it's broken, Carlos, I'm sorry," Logan said sadly as he let go of Carlos' arm.

"The ambulance is coming," James said simply before sitting down again, the four of them just looking dejectedly at each other.

Suddenly, Logan reached for the bucket once again and began vomiting again.

"Well," Kendall said as he rubbed Logan's back sympathetically "Seems like the ambulance is taking two sick people to the hospital instead of just one..."

"Really, I'm fine," Logan said before turning green again and puking some more.

"Yeah, no you're not..." James said as he handed Logan some water to rinse his mouth in.

"Carlos is hurt, I'm just-I'm just..." Logan said, not able to bring himself to say it.

"Hungover?" Kendall asked him, eyebrows raised "Logan, you need to get checked by a doctor, for starters, we don't know how much alcohol you took, we don't know what kind of stuff that man might have given you...you need to make sure you're okay..."

"Wh-why did you drink again?" Carlos said, gazing sadly at Logan "You said you could control it..."

"I-I tried Carlos, I honestly did," Logan said helplessly "But...when it comes to you...it-it just hurts so much, I needed something to take away my pain..."

Carlos said nothing and just began to sob again.

Logan joined him too.

From the side, Kendall and James just observed their friends, feeling helpless.

"What do we do? They're broken..." James said softly to Kendall as they stared at their miserable friends and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

Kendall sighed.

"For now, let's just make sure we don't break like them..." He said before looking directly at James "You're not doing anything are you? Are you eating alright? You're not into drugs or anything I should worry about?"

"_Please_, you know me better than that, my body is a temple, why would I ruin its perfection?" James said with a scoff.

"Just making sure..." Kendall said.

"You're not cutting again, are you?" James asked the blonde, reaching for his arms.

Kendall rolled up his sleeves to show James that he only had his old scars which still spelled his name.

"Not doing that again, promise," Kendall said simply.

"Okay, we're fine then..." James said, sighing, relieved while softly tracing Kendall's scars.

"Let's keep it that way, okay?" Kendall said.

They stared at each other for a long time, eventually leaning closer...

And closer...

James shuddered, feeling Kendall's warm breath on his face, their lips some mere inches apart Kendall's hand cupping his cheek, both feeling their eyes flutter shut.

They jumped apart when they heard the doorbell ring.

The paramedics arrived and carried Logan and Carlos in stretchers out of the Palm Woods, effectively drawing a crowd, although, thankfully no paparazzi arrived on the scene.

Mama Knight and Katie who'd gone out for a mother-daughter dinner arrived then and freaked out at the scene.

Kendall patiently explained the ordeal to his mother and phoned Gustavo to inform him of the situation.

They agreed to meet at the hospital.

* * *

**(At the hospital...)**

"Your Latino friend is fine," the doctor told them after exiting Carlos and Logan's room.

Everyone sighed relieved upon hearing the good news.

"Although whoever beat him up did a hell of a good job. His right arm is definitely broken, we had to put it in a cast and there was a deep cut over his left eyebrow that we had to stitch up and he's got several bruises all over his body. Though, I have to say, at least he wasn't raped...we found no traces of sexual assault in his body..." The doctor continued.

"Is he going to recover though?" James asked him anxiously.

"Sure, we'll take the cast off in 6 weeks and he should have made full recovery by then," the doctor said "Now, your other friend worries me a bit more..."

"Why's that?" Kendall asked sharply.

The doctor sighed.

"Has he been drinking a lot of alcohol recently?" he asked.

Aware that his mom, Gustavo, and Kelly were there, Kendall deliberated a few moments between telling the truth and lying to protect his friend's image.

Finally, he sighed.

"Yes," he said.

The doctor nodded.

"I thought so..." He said "His body is already showing signs of alcoholism and it is obvious, from what happened tonight that either your friend has extremely low tolerance for alcohol or he's been drinking excessive amounts for a while now..."

"Um, he's been doing this for...around two, maximum three months..." Kendall muttered.

"Well his liver and pancreas are already slightly damaged, hence the excessive nausea he experienced a while ago..." The doctor said severely "I would suggest getting your friend the help he needs _now_ rather than waiting until later where the effects can become permanent..."

"Of course, doctor, we'll make sure he gets the help he needs," Mama Knight said firmly.

"One more thing...is he around people who drink as well? Because if he is, it might be a good idea if he's away from them for a while, it might make the recovery a lot easier for him..."the doctor said.

"Oh, I don't know," Mama Knight said, now glaring at her son and James "_Is_ Logan around people who drink, boys?"

"I don't drink," James said automatically "I mean, I might, sometimes at parties but..."

"I do," Kendall said, looking straight at his mom as he said this "Mind you, not as much as _he_ does but...out of the four of us...I've always been the one that drinks the most...until now, obviously,"

"But you don't have a problem with abstaining from alcohol," James said, resting his hand comfortingly in Kendall's shoulder "Logan does..."

"Well, okay then, just make sure you don't drink around your friend, that's all..." The doctor said with a sigh "And don't consume too much alcohol or you'll be right where your friend is now...we'll be keeping both of them overnight for observation but if everything goes well they should be set to go tomorrow afternoon..."

"Thank you doctor," Kelly said.

As soon as the doctor left, Mama Knight rounded on her son.

"What do you mean you're the one that drinks the most out of the four of you?" she shrieked "Kendall Donald Knight, I didn't raise you to become an alcoholic, young man, since when are you like this?"

"Mom, relax, _I'm_ not the one with the drinking problem," Kendall muttered while rolling his eyes at his mother's obnoxiousness.

"Up until now I never even knew you drank!" Mama Knight cried out "Other than on special occasions like...on your birthday but..."

"Mom, I began drinking right after dad died, it's fine. If you haven't noticed me drinking for the past _eight years_ then that must tell you I know how to handle alcohol, shouldn't it?" Kendall said.

Mrs. Knight's eyes widened.

"Eight years?" She repeated before her eyes filled with tears "Oh no, my baby! What have I done? I'm a terrible mom!"

"Mom, stop, you're making a scene," Kendall said "Listen, everything's okay. You're not a terrible mom, I'm fine. Really. I am..."

"Really mom, if he had a drinking problem, think I wouldn't have noticed by now?" Katie said "I mean, I knew he drank for years...but never like this...Never like Logan...so don't worry..."

"That still doesn't make it okay..." Mama Knight said.

"I know it doesn't...but at least it's _something_ right?" Katie said, offering her mom a smile.

"Yeah, it's _something_," Mama Knight said with a sigh.

"Are we going in to see our friends or what?" Kendall asked, a bit impatiently.

"Let's go, I need to see the conditions in which my dogs are in," Gustavo said before the group slowly made their way inside the hospital room.

Kendall and James' hearts fell at the sight of their friends.

Logan looked pale and sicker than he'd done in the apartment and with the hospital gown on instead of his regular clothes, they could clearly see that he'd lost A LOT of weight.

At his side, Carlos didn't look much better, his right eye was puffy and swollen shut, he had a bandage from his stitches over his left eyebrow and his right arm had a red cast that covered his arm up to above his elbow. His face was covered in bruises.

However, he gave James and Kendall a weak smile when he saw them.

"On a scale of 1-10, how bad do I look?" Carlos asked them jokingly, making them both crack weak smiles themselves.

"20," James said gently while Carlos laughed lightly, even though laughing caused him pain.

"That bad, huh?" he asked them with a smile.

"Well, not worse than Logan, that's for sure," Kendall said jokingly.

"Hey!" Logan protested playfully.

Gustavo, Kelly, and Mama Knight entered then, followed closely behind by Katie.

"Needless to say," Gustavo said with a sigh "This incident here affects our plans for the new album, so, well...I hope you get your rest and get better dogs because once you're back to work I will literally work your bodies so hard you'll think training for the Olympics would be child's play..."

"But...won't that slow the release date, regardless?" Carlos asked, confused.

Gustavo sighed.

"Yes, it will," he said "But the important thing is for you both to get better so-"

"No," Carlos said immediately "Really, Gustavo, I'm fine. We don't need to let down our fans just 'cause I had a small issue. I can still sing, this here didn't affect my voice, we can continue working...on the album, at least, maybe not in the videos 'cause I don't look hot now but...you know, this was just a minor thing, nothing to worry our fans over-"

"Minor detail?" Logan repeated incredulously "Carlos, Brad beat you up! So much that you ended up in a hospital! How is that a _minor_ detail?"

"I-" Carlos began but James cut across him.

"Don't you dare say that you deserved it because you didn't," James snapped.

Carlos remained silent.

"Logan," Kendall said with a sigh "Look man...we need to talk..."

"About?" Logan said defiantly.

"Your alcoholism..." Gustavo said firmly "I won't tolerate it anymore, Logan, I really won't...you're going to rehab!"

"What? No!" Logan exclaimed "Gustavo, I don't need it...honestly, I don't...I can stop, I promise I'll stop..."

"If this happens again I will personally drag your ass to the AA meetings," Gustavo said warningly.

"Promise, it won't happen again," Logan said nervously "Um, how long do we have to be here, anyways?"

"You're staying overnight, the doctors want to make sure you're both okay..." Kelly said gently.

Logan's eyes widened.

"W-we'll be staying here...alone?" Logan asked softly.

Mama Knight nodded.

"Unless you want me to stay with you?" she asked them.

"Nah, I'm good," Carlos said, giving her a weak smile.

"Uh...I-I guess..." Logan said, seeming a bit uncomfortable.

"Don't worry, I won't bite..." Carlos said jokingly, making Logan smile lightly although he was still worried...

**A/N: Ta-da! Anybody love me already? No? Well if you don't by now you will very soon...trust me. So...anybody want to guess what will. Happen once Carlos and Logan are alone and in the same room for the first time since their break-up? And keep in mind Carlos is severely injured so don't let your imaginations run TOO wild...lol. What about Kendall and James and that almost-kiss there, hmmm? Will it too have consequences?**

**Guesses anybody?**

**I'd love to hear what you guys thought of the chapter!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	7. Can't Hide Your Emotions for Long

**A/N: OMG guys this is late, I know, I know but my summer job turned out to be a little more demanding than I'd originally thought...but hey, I finish this Saturday and after that, if you guys would want it, I can promise multiple updates per week...* wink, wink* anyways! I don't want to delay this more than it has already been delayed, therefore, I am sorry that I'll have to omit my shout outs section for this chapter but know that, if you reviewed, you were the light in my life this past week and my inspiration and main motivation to have this up.**

**Be warned, there is SMUT in this chapter so...yeah, you've been warned.**

**Enjoy!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

Ch. 7: Can't Hide Your Emotions for Long

**At 2J...**

"I'll kill Brad the next time I see him, I swear," James said angrily as they all entered the apartment.

"James, now, don't say that," Mama Knight said with a sigh "Just don't go near that boy anymore...he's trouble..."

"I work with him mom," Kendall said through gritted teeth "And honestly? I agree with James wholeheartedly...I don't know how I'll keep myself from murdering that bastard the next time I see him..."

Mama Knight sighed again.

"Just don't do anything stupid boys," she said "Well...personally I'm off to bed, Katie, it's WAY past your bedtime, now come on...boys, try not to stay up too late, alright?"

"Sure mom," Kendall assured his mother.

"Hang on? You're staying the night? You're not going back to Jett?" James asked him.

Kendall sighed.

"I think it's best if we stick together for now...after all this..." Kendall said "I'll text Jett to let him know I'm staying though..."

"Sure," James said, not being able to hide a small smile at that. Kendall wasn't going over to Jett's!

After the blonde returned from texting Jett he smiled at James.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" he asked him "I suggest doing something fun...do something relaxing and stress-free for once?"

"How about we play some video games?" James suggested.

Kendall grinned...

* * *

**With Carlos and Logan...**

"Make sure you take these before you go to sleep," the kind nurse told Carlos as she handed him two pills to dull the pain in his arm.

"Yes, m'am, thank you very much..." Carlos said politely as he swallowed the pills.

After that, she turned off the lights in the room and he and Logan were left alone in the dark room which was lit faintly by moonlight from the window.

"Do you...maybe want to watch some T.V?" Carlos asked Logan tentatively.

"Sure," Logan said, offering Carlos a small smile.

"Ooh look! Criminal Minds is on!" Carlos said excitedly.

Logan sighed.

"Carlos, you know you get frightened very easily, that's not really a good idea-" he began but stopped when he saw the puppy eyes Carlos was giving him.

"Please Logan?" Carlos pleaded with him "I promise I won't get scared...or, if I do...you can protect me..."

Logan didn't have the heart to say no after that.

It became evident, within the first fifteen minutes of the episode that Carlos _would_ need protecting after all.

His lip began quivering, a tell-tale sign that he was frightened and he began to fidget uncomfortably.

"Are you okay?" Logan asked him concernedly "Do you want to turn it off?"

"N-no!" Carlos said "I-I need to see w-why that guy t-takes away their eyelids...I mean...that is so..._sick_..."

After a few more minutes he was actually covering his eyes and whimpering in fear.

Logan sighed before getting up rubbing Carlos' arm sympathetically.

"Lay with me?" Carlos asked him softly.

Logan bit his lip apprehensively but sighed in the end, giving in.

"Alright, scoot over," he said.

There wasn't much space in the hospital bed but Carlos scooted as closest to the edge as he could while Logan squeezed himself in on the other bed.

Sighing, Logan switched off the T.V.

"H-hug me?" Carlos asked him quietly.

Logan sighed but draped an arm around Carlos and tightened his hold over him protectively.

It was then that Carlos dissolved into tears.

Feeling rather helpless, Logan held Carlos while he cried, whispering sweet nothings in his ear, caressing him soothingly to get him to calm down.

When the Latino's sobs subsided he held on to Logan even more tightly.

"You're okay, you're going to be okay..." Logan told him softly "Everything's going to be alright...nobody's going to hurt you...I'm right here..."

"I'm also here for you..." Carlos said weakly "No one's ever going to hurt you ever again..."

Logan's arms tensed around him as Carlos' words reminded him of his rape. However, he soon relaxed once more, realizing that he wasn't in any immediate danger.

"Thanks Carlos," Logan said as he stared into Carlos' warm, chocolate eyes.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, they were kissing.

It began softly at first, timidly, but it soon began heating up when Logan ran his tongue over Carlos' lips, requesting entrance.

Carlos opened his mouth all too willingly, allowing his one good hand to curl in Logan's raven locks while Logan cupped his face with both hands.

They pulled away only when the need for air became impossible to ignore.

"Carlos," Logan said, wide-eyed and panting "Oh my-"

"Shh..." Carlos said, bringing his left hand to Logan's lips, silencing him.

Logan stared for a long moment at Carlos' watery eyes and weak smile before bringing himself to kiss him again.

As the two continued kissing, Carlos began to feel wet drops falling on his hospital gown and good hand.

It took him a moment to realize what they were.

Logan was crying as he continued kissing him...

* * *

**At 2J...**

"Oh no! You _can't_ be serious..." James said incredulously as he lost, once again, at Zombie Attack, to Kendall.

"What's wrong, Diamond?" Kendall asked him smugly"Can't take having your ass kicked virtually?"

"How could you win 7 times in a row?" James grumbled.

"That's 'cause I...am _awesome_!" Kendall cheered victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," James grumbled "Could we _please_ not do this anymore? I think I've been humiliated enough for a day...don't you?"

"Yeah, you have," Kendall said with a laugh "So? What's it going to be then? Movie?"

"Sure, why not?" James said with a shrug.

An hour later they were both cuddled up together watching _Divergent_.

"Shailene Woodley really outdid herself with this movie," James commented as he and Kendall saw how Tris fought with her torn up emotions as she was forced to leave her dead mother behind in order to save herself.

"Yeah, she did." Kendall said "It must've have felt like a really huge jump going from playing a teenaged mother to a full-on action, ass-kicking heroine..."

"Think that could be us, one day?" James asked him "I mean, we DID just start our acting careers with this movie...and you're now a regular on the cast...or, well, you will be..."

"It COULD be us," Kendall said "However...I think we have a better chance at being successful in the music industry..."

"I think you'd look hot as the hero in an action movie," James whispered in Kendall's ear, making the blonde shiver at the proximity.

"Oh really?" Kendall said, eyebrows raised as he moved a bit away from James.

Aware of the sexual tension that still hung in the air between them from the incident earlier.

James scooted closer to him again.

"What's the matter?" he asked him as he stroked Kendall's cheek.

Kendall sighed.

"James, no," he said as he turned him away "We shouldn't..."

"Why not?" James asked him "I miss you...baby, don't you miss me too?"

"Of course I do..." Kendall said with a sigh "But...now's not the time for us to talk about this, James,"

"Why? Because you have Jett?" James asked irritatedly.

"Exactly," Kendall said "And because we have to worry about Carlos and Logan and we have to worry about the band and-"

"Fine, I get it..." James said, glowering at the T.V as he turned to look at the film.

Kendall sighed as he encircled James' waist with his hands, bringing the brunette closer to him, nuzzling his neck.

"Don't be mad at me, Jamie," he said "Let's not fight again..."

"You're asking me to ignore my feelings for you, I can't!" James said frustratedly.

"_You_ broke up with _me_!" Kendall exclaimed "Just-just-"

"Just what, Kendall? What?" James exclaimed.

"Just let me be happy for once..."Kendall said miserably.

James gasped, hurt.

"I didn't know you saw me as the cause of all your misery..." he said, his eyes brimming with tears.

"No, that's not what I meant-" Kendall said quickly but James interrupted him, getting off the couch.

"Of course you meant it! You know why? Because, I get it, your life was so much simpler, so much easier before we got together-hell- it must have been _paradise_ before we were even friends-"he said.

"Of course not! James, stop, just stop now!" Kendall said, agitated "You're right...my life _was_ simpler and easier before we got together...but that's 'cause I had nothing to worry about. I had nothing to lose. With you...you _gave_ me something to lose, and since then I'm just...so scared...that you'll eventually move on, that you'll forget all about me, or worse, that you'll hate...that I'll disappoint you so badly that you'll never speak to me again...you have to understand. My worst nightmare happened these last few weeks. We were so broken...we _are_ broken, James, and...we need to fix ourselves. We need to be strong before we attempt anything again because if not...we're just going to fail again..."

"Why'd you go to Jett then?" James said sadly.

"Because I needed someone to be strong for _me_ for once..." Kendall said softly "I know I'm tough James, but I'm only human, I can only handle so much, and I had reached my limit. Obviously I wasn't going to lay that burden on you or any of the guys because you guys were worse than me...but Jett helped me and...I'll be eternally grateful to him for that,"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be strong for you..." James said sadly "But I'm here for you now...I want you to know that..."and he scooted closer to the blonde.

"Thanks, James," Kendall said quietly.

And then they were kissing, passionately, lustfully, and with a desperate need for each other. A need so intense that it made them forget, temporarily, about anything else BUT each other.

Kendall ran his tongue over James' lips and James opened his mouth, letting Kendall take complete control of their kiss as he wound his hands in Kendall's hair.

Kendall moaned as he felt James begin to tug at his shirt and lifted his arms up so James could take it off.

He quickly got rid of James' shirt as well.

Not breaking their kiss, James fumbled with Kendall's jeans, eventually sliding them off the blonde's body before taking off his own.

Breathing heavily, James pushed Kendall into the orange couch where they'd previously been sitting on and climbed on top of him.

He ground his hips against Kendall's, making the blonde moan.

James slid Kendall's boxers down, freeing his erection.

Kendall moaned as James' hand began to stroke him.

Not stopping his hand, James slid his other finger inside of the blonde, making him gasp.

"J-James," Kendall gasped "B-bedroom?"

"Too far away..." James said while kissing him.

"B-but-ahh-_lube_," Kendall struggled to form coherent sentences, his mind clouded with pleasure as James slipped in a second finger and began to scissor them inside him.  
James sighed.

"Stay right here," he told Kendall while he kissed him briefly.

He ran to their old bedroom.

For a few moments, Kendall remained on the orange couch, legs spread wide, panting, a million thoughts running through his head.

This was _wrong_.

This was so very wrong,they shouldn't be doing this.

But it it felt _so_ right.

Kendall sighed frustratedly, beginning to get up as he remembered Jett, who was currently oblivious to all that was going on.

However, James returned then and frowned.

"Where are you going?"he asked him as he pushed him down again.

"James, no, don't-" Kendall began but his complaints fell on deaf ears as James began biting and licking at his neck.

All rational thoughts left Kendall's mind then, his thoughts completely overwhelmed with pleasure.

He felt James re-enter him with his fingers and began writhing in pleasure and impatience.

Soon enough, James pulled back and applied a generous amount of lube, knowing it had been a few months since Kendall had last bottomed...unless-

But he couldn't think about that, not now, when he finally had his blonde beauty in his arms and at his mercy once again.

He lined his cock at Kendall's entrance before beginning to enter him slowly.  
Kendall let out a strangled moan, pain and pleasure mixing together as James continued sliding in.

James gasped as well at how deliciously tight Kendall felt around him. It seemed like he and Jett hadn't been fooling around much, then.

When he was sure that Kendall had adjusted to the intrusion James began to thrust into him, fast and hard.

Kendall screamed as one of James' thrusts hit his prostate directly, sending a wave of pleasure through his body.

"Yeah, that's it, moan for me, baby," James said huskily as he continued to thrust into the blonde's willing body.

"Oh fuck!" Kendall moaned "Oh shit, James, so good baby, so good..."

"Yeah?" James asked him.

"Yeah..." Kendall moaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Well then..." James said with a sigh before stopping his actions altogether.

"Wh-why'd you stop?" Kendall demanded, breathless.

"Because I need to know..." James said simply "Have you ever done this with _him_?"

"N-no!" Kendall gasped, feeling his desperation, his need grow "N-never James, you're the only one that-that's ever..."

James smiled smugly.

He began to thrust _very slowly_ into Kendall, who writhed helplessly underneath him.

"Has _he_ ever made you feel this way?" James said as he jammed into Kendall's prostate, making him cry out in pleasure.

"N-no Jamie," Kendall whimpered, running his short nails through James' back "J-just you..."

"What's that?" James asked, rolling his hips, repeatedly hitting Kendall's sweet spot "I couldn't hear that..."

"You, only you, it's always been you..." Kendall sobbed before screaming out once again as James sped up his thrusts.

"Good boy, Ken," James said fondly, before beginning to pant, beginning to feel the tell-tale signs of his orgasm in the pit of his stomach.

"God James, faster," Kendall gasped "Harder, _please_!"

"Moan for me, Ken," James whispered huskily in Kendall's ear "Scream my name,"

Kendall moaned weakly before one of James' well-angled thrusts sent him tumbling over the edge.

"JAMES!" Kendall screamed as he came all over both their chests.

James closed his eyes, feeling Kendall's walls contract tightly around them, shuddering his own release, filling Kendall up to the brim with his seed.

For a moment, both just laid there, James still inside of Kendall, trying to get their breathing under control.

Finally, James got enough energy to pull out of the blonde and roll to his side, the couch completely stained, and feeling very crowded in the small couch.

"Well...we've gone this far, we might as well as go to bed..." Kendall said with a sigh, guessing at James' discomfort.

Wordlessly, James got off the couch, picking Kendall up, bridal-style, the blonde clinging to the brunette's neck.

Gently, James laid Kendall down on his old bed, climbing next him, hugging him tightly.

"If Mama Knight asks about the stained couch tomorrow, tell her we dropped some soda into it...and pudding," James said jokingly but Kendall didn't seem to hear him, for he was lost in thought.

"I just cheated on Jett..."Kendall whispered finally.

"Didn't hear you complaining..." James said in a bored tone "'M tired, baby, let's sleep..."

"And the worst is...I don't even feel sorry for it," Kendall said before collapsing into sobs.

"Kenny," James said, pained "Kenny...Shhh shhh, it's okay...it's okay..."

He held the crying blonde in his arms until his sobs subsided and he cuddled against James, falling asleep.

James realized, as he remained awake, stroking Kendall's hair, that maybe...they'd gone too far this time...

**A/N: Uh-oh...DID they go too far? Will this ruin all their progress? Or will this fix them? I'm not sure if you guys love me or hate me for this chapter, I'm pretty sure it's the former...for now.**

**But remember, not everything is as simple as it seems.**

**What about Carlos and Logan? **

**Who thinks that kiss will either make them or break them up?**

**Let me know what you guys think!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

***Happy Numbers 8-10, as always, and be on the look-out for a new chapter by Sunday the latest***

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	8. One Step Up, Two Steps Back

**A/N: Hello people, so...a promise is a promise and here you go with next chapter...I'm sure most of you will hate me for this chapter, although I gotta say some of you DID see this coming.**

**That said, reviewers are the most important people in the world for me (well, aside friends and family, lol) and they are my inspiration and motivation and the reason this is up at all so...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-Charlie-Rose94: Congratulations on being first review! I'm glad you loved the Kames and Cargan...though I gotta say it WILL be a while before you see them again. However, you'll see, you'll see, there are fluffy moments ahead for both couples...as well as dark times...a little bit of both. Thanks for the review and hope you like the chapter!**

**-ms simmons: Rather because he knew they were both in a dark place and shouldn't be doing it and yet wanting to do it. Oh yeah, Kendall cheated again although this time it will be different, you'll see why. ARE things over with Jett though? I wouldn't be so sure...and yet this will certainly have repercussions on the Kames relationship, for sure. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

**-AgonyJade: Lol. Glad you like the Kett 'cause it's not over. Not yet. And yet this will certainly...change things for Kames, although it might make things awkward at first it certainly will mean something for Kames. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**- OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: Guess at what Carlos will do afterwards. He still hasn't learned his lesson, that's all I'll say. You're, sadly, right about Kames, at least for the time being. But things will pick up for them soon, it'll just be a little more complex in order for ALL of them to fully realize what they mean to each other. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**- germanfanfictioner: You. Are. Right. Logan won't take it very well and yes, the Kames WILL have repercussions, both negative and positive, although you'll see more of the negative side in THIS chapter. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: Your wish had been granted. Frankie and Jo are in this chapter. Let me know if you like it! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**- winterschild11: I wouldn't count on that happening...for now. In the future? Who knows? The incident will definitely mean something for both in the near future. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: Well...he's not, not really. I mean, it's not like he does it with the intent of hurting others. I will make things right for you in this chapter though. You shall see. In fact, I think you might be the only one who LIKES this chapter...well...besides me, obviously, lol. Oh, you're SO right, you should NOT forgive Carlos, just yet. You will see, ohhhh you are SO right. Jett is comprehensive, you'll see. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: uh-oh...I should start running. You'll probably want to come after me with a chainsaw after this chapter, lol. Just know, this incident here doesn't stop here. It'll bring repercussions, both negative and positive to the Kames relationship. Thing is, you'll only see the negative in this chapter. But don't worry. There are fluffy Kames times ahead. Bear with me and don't kill me, lol. Enjoy the chapter! Thanks for the review!**

**-DeniseDEMD: Very true but will it be harmful to their relationships? I mean, they're still not completely over the dark times that they've all been in. Well, IF the drama in the last few chapters didn't wake them up I'm certain the drama from the next chapters will. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Lol. That's okay, thanks for reviewing anyway, I expect you'll like this chapter, if only because Jankie is back...sortta. Lol. Enjoy!**

**-CrystalMaslow: Eventually they might, you're right. For now, though? Well it will certainly have both negative AND positive effects on their relationships. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch.8: One Step Up, Two Steps Back

"What are we now?" Logan asked Carlos softly as they woke up, next to each other at the hospital the next day while caressing his face.

Carlos sighed, stopping Logan's hand.

"Can this conversation wait?" he asked Logan pleadingly as he sat up and moved to the other hospital bed.

Logan huffed and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly, also sitting up in the bed.

"No," he sad simply.

Carlos sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing with the smart boy when his mind was set on something.

"Fine. We're really great friends..." He told Logan "The best of friends..."

"W-what?" Logan asked, shocked "B-but Carlos!"

"Look, Logan," Carlos said with a sigh "I-what we did last night...it-it shouldn't have happened..."

Logan quickly grew angry.

"Really?" he asked irritatedly "And you realized this when? Because yesterday you were begging me to hold you and kiss you and protect you and-"

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry," Carlos said, looking pained "But Logan...I-I don't think we should get back together again...not after everything that's happened, not with everything that's going on...it's just not right..."

"Why?" Logan said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Carlos raised an eyebrow.

"You need a list?" he asked dryly while glancing pointedly at the bright red cast in his arm.

"_I_ didn't do that to you," Logan said coldly.

"No, but you've obviously got problems as well, Logan, or you wouldn't be here," Carlos said.

"So you don't want to date me because I have problems, Carlos?" Logan asked "Nice, Carlos, really nice. Like you were ever perfect! And yet, I stuck by your side, time and time again, I turned a blind-eye on your flaws...because I loved you..."

"You need to learn to survive without me," Carlos said simply "And I need to learn what real love is before deciding whether I want to go back with you or not,"

"What more do you need?" Logan exclaimed "Really, Carlos, you're nuts if you think Brad loved you, look at what he did to you! I never raised a hand against you!"

"No, you raised a hand against yourself..." Carlos said "And that's worse,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Logan said defensively.

"You know damn well what it means," Carlos said angrily before a nurse walked into their room, effectively ending their conversation as she handed them a clean set of clothes for them to change into and handed pills to both of them so they could take them before they left.

Because he had a broken arm, and was sore all over from the beating, Carlos struggled with putting his clothes on.

Noticing the Latino's obvious discomfort, Logan sighed before reaching the back of Carlos' hospital gown, untying it.

"Allow me," he said with a sigh, glad, in part that Carlos at least had his boxers on underneath the gown.

Carlos said nothing but didn't stop him either.

Carefully, Logan brought the gown down and helped Carlos step out of it.

Carlos couldn't help it, he shivered lightly when Logan's hands rested on his hips.

Mortified, he realized that that simple gesture had made him grow a little in his pants.

He knew Logan could probably feel it too.

Logan chuckled darkly as he deliberately began palming Carlos through his black boxers, immediately making him whimper.

"Funny, how you can't admit that you love me and yet you're so willing...to me making you feel good..." He whispered in Carlos' ear, making him moan before stopping his actions altogether.

"W-why'd you stop?" Carlos said, his eyes half-glazed with lust.

"Because, unluckily for you, I don't do random hook-ups...I don't like to simply fuck and you know that..." he said.

Carlos sighed frustratedly, now very horny and hard, while Logan helped him slip on his jeans and t-shirt.

He realized this no-relationship with Logan might be a lot more complicated than he'd originally thought.

* * *

**(With James and Kendall...)**

James yawned, squinting as the sunlight hit his eyes.

He frowned, however, when he felt the empty space beside him, where he expected his blond beauty to be.

The sounds of drawers opening and closing made him glance towards the side of the bed where Kendall was promptly zipping up his jeans and searching for a shirt.

"You going somewhere?" James asked him lazily, stretching out his arms above his head.

Kendall didn't turn to look at him.

"Yeah, home." He said dryly as he continued to search through the drawers.

"This _is_ your home, Kendall," James said sitting up, the bed sheets barely covering his naked bottom half.

_Not_ that Kendall had peeked.

At all.

"I need to get back to Jett," Kendall said firmly while he began searching the closet, having given up on the drawers.

"Why?" James asked him quietly "You're with _me_ now, aren't you?"

Kendall sighed, finally turning around to face the brunette.

"James...listen," he began "Last night-"

"Don't you dare tell me now that it shouldn't have happened, or that we shouldn't have done that," James said immediately "Because I wouldn't believe you anyways..."

"But we really _shouldn't_ have done that, James!" Kendall said frustratedly "This-you and me- we're over now and we need to get over it and move on but we can't because stuff like this keeps happening and-"

"And why do you think things keep happening, Kendall?" James asked him "It's because we're meant to be! We're perfect for each other and you know that! I-I want you back, baby, I really do," James whispered the last part, bracing himself for Kendall's response.

"I do too, James, but..." Kendall said, his voice desperate "We-we _can't_ we-we _shouldn't_ I-I-"

"Oh whatever, just go," James said, rolling his eyes "Go back to Jett...if he makes you _so_ happy..."

"I can't find my shirt!" Kendall said frustratedly,decidedly ignoring James' sarcastic remark.

"I-uh-might've accidentally ripped it in my-uh-haste last night..." James admitted, holding the ripped shirt in his hands.

"Great. _Just_ great!" Kendall huffed "And I have no other shirts here, apparently..."

"Well, you DID move out," James said logically.

"Oh shut up, James," Kendall snapped, growing more agitated by the second.

James sighed.

"Why don't you borrow one of mine?" James said with a sigh "It may be a little big on you but nothing that you can't easily conceal..."

"And don't you think he'll notice I'm wearing your shirt?" Kendall said while rolling his eyes.

"Not unless he's seen me wear every single shirt I own..." James said.

Kendall had to admit that James DID have a point there.

"Okay," he said "Uh...thanks...James,"

"Whatever," James said as he handed Kendall a black Rock 'N Roll t-shirt with a bright red and gold guitar..

"But...this is your favorite shirt!" Kendall exclaimed as he took it.

James shrugged.

"I figured that, since I hardly wear it because I don't like to get it dirty, it'd be good for you to wear it...plus, it'll look good on you..."he said

"Th-thanks," Kendall said as he slipped it on.

James bit his tongue to suppress a groan, finding it strangely hot to see Kendall wear his shirt.

Kendall finished combing his hair and sighed as he prepared to leave before James placed his hand in Kendall's that rested on the doorknob.

James then turned Kendall to look at him.

Bright, remorseful, and perhaps a bit scared yet with unmistakable desire green eyes met hazel.

Kendall waited patiently, eyes boring into James' eyes, waiting for the brunette to speak.

"I-I need to know..." James said finally, biting his lip "Have you- with Jett-have you ever done something? Something like-like what happened between-us- last night?"

"Why do you want to know?" Kendall asked him quietly.

"I just do," James said.

"No," Kendall with a sigh "I wasn't lying last night...I haven't slept with Jett...not since I cheated on you..."

"Hey, guess this makes things fair," James said jokingly.

"How?!" Kendall exploded "All this proves is how much of a cheater I am! I can't ever stay true to the person I love..."

"That's not true," James said, bewildered but let Kendall leave, the blonde slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**(With Kendall...)**

Kendall sighed as he attempted to close the door to Jett's apartment noiselessly behind him.

"You're back," Jett said from behind him.

Kendall silently cursed his rotten luck.

"Hey," Kendall said smiling weakly at him "Sorry I couldn't come home last night...I-things were crazy last night..."

"Yeah, I can imagine, how are Carlos and Logan doing?" Jett asked him sympathetically.

Kendall sighed.

"They're getting better," he said "they're pretty torn right now but...they're getting better,"

"I'm glad," Jett said, his arms encircling Kendall's waist "You doing okay, babe?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine..." Kendall said softly.

Jett began to kiss him softly, Kendall kissed him back, but only half-heartedly.

"What's wrong baby?" Jett asked him cupping his face, Kendall not daring to look him in the eyes.

"Nothing," Kendall insisted "Just...worried about my friends, you know?

Jett hugged him tightly.

"Oh Ken, I'm sure they'll be alright..." he said.

"I'm tired," Kendall said with a sigh "Do you mind if I lie down for a bit?"

"No, no, not at all," Jett said immediately "Go rest, babe, I'm sure you need it..."

"Thanks," Kendall said, glad to escape Jett's presence.

"You might want to take a warm shower too..." Jett said softly "You stink of sex, guilt, and Diamond's Cuda cologne..."

Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, turning around and staring at Jett wide-eyed.

"W-what?" He stuttered.

Jett laughed darkly.

"Please, Knight," he said "You're easier to read through than a book. If that's how you got home that other time you and I slept together it's really a wonder that Diamond didn't put two and two together before he did. He must really be dense. I mean, you're even wearing his favorite shirt!"

Guilt crashed in Kendall's stomach and it transferred to his already unstable emotions and, against his will, a few angry tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I-I- Jett...I'm sorry," he said.

"I know," Jett said softly, placing a hand in Kendall's shoulder comfortingly.

"I didn't mean to-" Kendall said anxiously.

"I know," Jett said gently again "I'm not blaming you for it..."

"You're not?" Kendall said, drying up his eyes.

"No," Jett said with a sigh "No, it was bound to happen..."

Kendall stared blankly at him.

Jett sighed.

"I knew the risks I was taking when we began dating..." Jett said "I knew them and I accepted them...I'm not mad if that's what you're afraid of, by the way..."

"Y-you're not?" Kendall asked incredulously "So...you don't want to break up with me?"

"That's entirely up to you..." Jett said "If you want, if you _really_ want it, we can just forget this ever happened and move on, a new start. But...if being with Diamond again made you happy...I would reconsider before you continued playing with me..."

Kendall bit his lip.

"Jett I-" he began but loud shouts outside the door interrupted him.

"What's going on?" Jett wondered.

The shouts increased and Kendall took Jett's hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It sounds like trouble in paradise," Jett said and Kendall silently agreed. Though they could not see them, the screaming voices _clearly_ belonged to Jo and Frankie.

"-Great, so now you're walking away from me!" They heard Frankie yell outside followed by angry stomps, presumably from Jo.

"Yeah, well, it's no use trying to talk some sense into you, obviously not when you're purposefully acting like an asshole!" she screamed back at him.

"Oh, _I'm_ the one acting like an asshole and yet _you're_ the one that completely ignored my wishes and went with _my_ niece behind _my_ back-" Frankie ranted.

"It's just a little bit of make-up!" Jo said "I don't get why you're making such a big deal out of it!"

"It's a big deal because I _told_ you I didn't allow my niece to wear any make-up and yet you deliberately disobeyed me!" he shouted back.

"Disobeyed you?" Jo exclaimed disbelievingly "What am I now? Your fucking _employee_ or something? Don't you _dare_ walk away from me when I'm talking to you!"

Kendall pulled his ear away from the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Jeez...such a big fight over something so simple..." Jett said, rolling his eyes.

Kendall, however, stayed quiet.

Jo and Frankie's fight had reminded him of why he'd been so afraid of marrying James in the first place.

Poor Jo was still a teenager that now had to deal with stressful adult problems and as for Frankie, the poor guy might be older than Jo but he was still too young to be a father. Both had had to step up into the adult world far too early for Mia's sake and since Mia was neither Frankie's daughter nor Jo's her upbringing was causing trouble for them both.

Kendall remembered when that had been him,worrying about whether or not he'd be a good husband to James and whether or not they'd be able to fit in children into their tight schedule (since James wanted kids so much).

He shuddered, relieved that he had been given more time to be young and carefree, despite the pain he felt on the side from losing James.

"We should probably make sure she's okay..." Kendall said, not letting go of Jett's hand, Jett nodding in agreement.

They opened the door to find Frankie had left and a tear-soaked Jo.

Wordlessly, Kendall opened his arms and Jo rushed into his embrace, crying hysterically on his shoulder.

Gently stroking her hair, murmuring soothing words, he was able to calm her down while Jett stayed awkwardly to the side.

Eventually, Jo calmed down enough to allow Jett and Kendall to take her inside their apartment where Jett quickly prepared her some camomile tea while Kendall held her in his arms.

Taking the cup form Jett, Jo thanked him quietly before slowly sipping her tea.

"Want to tell us what went wrong?" Kendall asked her gently.

"F-Frankie got mad because I-I helped Mia put on a-a little bit of-of makeup..." Jo said sadly.

"_Why_?" Jett asked.

"I don't know!" Jo exploded "He says she's too young and that her using makeup could...corrupt her or something...he makes it sound like I'm turning her into a slut! She's a girl! She's supposed to be able to feel pretty and special and..." she began crying again.

"Don't worry, Jo, you've done nothing wrong," Kendall said firmly "He's being overly protective...stay here, I'll be right back..."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jett offered immediately, guessing at what Kendall was going to do.

"No, stay with her," Kendall said "She shouldn't really be alone right now..."

With no more words, Kendall left the apartment in search of Frankie.

On his way he bumped into Camille who looked pale and sick.

"Whoa, you okay Camille?" Kendall asked her concerned.

"I'm fine, just, I've had an upset stomach lately," Camille said simply "Why are _you_ looking so worried?"

"Have you seen Frankie?" Kendall asked her.

"Sure, he stomped out to the park some five minutes ago..." Camille said.

"Thanks, feel better!" Kendall called over his shoulder as he raced through the Lobby.

Camille smiled and waved at him before frowning and absent-mindedly rubbing her stomach, wishing the nausea would go away soon...

* * *

**With Frankie...**

Frankie sighed, holding his face in his hands.

He didn't know why he'd snapped at Jo the way that he had.

He knew he'd been overreacting and yet...he'd panicked.

Seeing his little girl, because Mia was becoming more of a daughter to him every day, all dressed up and looking like a small woman had made him snap. He didn't want her to grow up. Didn't want her getting hurt. Hell, he didn't even want her to start school this coming fall.

He didn't want her to be bullied, didn't want to worry about a school shooting, didn't want her growing up and getting friends and a boyfriend and becoming distant from him.

She was the last reminder he'd ever have of his sister and best friend and the last thing that he wanted was something happening to her.

He knew, though, that that was no excuse for how he'd treated Jo, who'd been nothing but nice to his little girl from day one.

"Hey man, you okay?" Kendall said softly, coming upon the miserable Frankie.

Frankie smiled ironically at him, though he didn't raise his head from his hands.

"Thought you'd be the one to come looking for me..." he said "Figures, you'd be the one she'd go running to when I'm out of the way...what took you so long?"

"You're being an asshole, you know that right?" Kendall said, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I know, what's it to you anyways?" Frankie said meanly.

Kendall punched his jaw really hard, causing Frankie to fall back on the bench he was sitting in.

"Dude!" Frankie said angrily, rubbing his sore jaw.

Kendall shrugged nonchalantly.

"You told me once that I was free to hurt you if you ever hurt her...and you did..." he said.

"Touché," Frankie murmured "What do you want, Kendall?"

"To figure out what's up with you so hopefully you and Jo can make up and you both stop being miserable..." Kendall said simply.

"This, coming from the guy with a broken engagement..." Frankie said but sighed and began telling him everything anyways...

* * *

**With James...**

James sighed unhappily as he stared at the ceiling in 2J, not knowing what else to do.

He couldn't believe that, after last night, Kendall had still decided to go back to Jett.  
Maybe he _really_ was beginning to move on from him.

He decided that he'd rather watch T.V than dwell on those thoughts.

"-With less than three months from being back from Europe, tragedy strikes American boy band, Big Time Rush, as two of their members were admitted into the Emergency room at UCLA Medical Center late last night. We have not been able to obtain information regarding why they were admitted but rumors of a drunken car accident are getting stronger as sources close to the boys tell us that a certain Logan Mitchell has taken to drinking lately. Furthermore, and even more surprising, is the fact that Kendall Knight and James Diamond's wedding has NOT been called off, as was confirmed by the band at recent interviews-" the reporter was saying.

James sighed before turning the T.V off.

He knew they wouldn't be able to hide Logan's drinking problem for long but he'd sort of expected it wouldn't be like this.

Also, with the news buzzing about his and Kendall's alleged marriage he knew it was only a matter of time before more lies came to light.

Grabbing his phone from the nearby coffee table, he dialed, his stomach turning into a tight knot inside him.

"_Hello_?" Brooke Diamond answered "_James, honey, is everything alright_?"

"Y-yeah, it is mom...well...I-I don't know whether you've seen us on the news lately, we're back from Europe by the way..." James stammered nervously.

_"I haven't seen the news lately James, I've been busy,_" Brooke answered "_Why? Is something wrong?"_

"N-no," James said "Mom, I-I need to tell you something..."

"_Sure_," Brooke answered, puzzled over her son's strange attitude.

James sighed, bracing himself for what he was about to do.

"Mom, I-I'm getting married..." he admitted finally...

**A/N: Well, there you go. Kett is NOT over...and yet James is taking this whole fake-wedding...maybe a little TOO seriously? How will this affect the Kett relationship? Will Kendall be able to forgive James? What about Logan? Did Carlos just make everything worse for him? Anybody notice a slight clue in this chapter about future drama? What about Frankie and Jo? Will they make it as a couple? Is Frankie jealous of Kendall still?**

**Am I just plain mean for making this chapter all about Kett and Jendall and almost no Kames? Lol. That'll change soon.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Oh and by the way, send your suggestions for a fitting punishment for Brad, if you think he deserves one.**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	9. I Don't Need Any Help

**A/N: Hello people! So! Since I got so many reviews for last chapter I decided not to be mean and have this up right away. Hope you enjoy!**

**To those fantastic reviewers who mean EVERYTHING to me...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-November 2 1990: Ha! I knew you'd like last chapter. Lol. Glad you did though and congratulations on being first review! As I've said before...I could, yeah, I'm thinking about it. However, I DO have some other Kames projects planned out for after I finish this story so...we'll see. When's your birthday? Maybe I could use it as an excuse for a Jendall b-day oneshot...just saying ;) Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-DeniseDEMD: Glad you liked it! Oh you'll soon see why Camille's feeling sick...and wow, you are good. A true psychic. You are totally right that there WILL be some major drama coming up concerning James, Brooke, Kendall, and Jett. Totally right. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: I'd go with your 2nd option rather than the first...I think seduction old have no long-term effect on Carlos at this point. I agree that Kames has a long way to go before they can be alright again and yes. Jett IS too forgiving. I wasn't really going to make Camille pregnant...still not sure if I am...but just so you know, you gave me the idea initially, lol. I blame you, haha. Jo and Frankie just need to relax in my opinion and yes, discuss things not fight over things, you are right. Thanks for reviewing, hope you like the chapter!**

**-winterschild11: Rather, Carlos and Logan need to get their thoughts straight before they hurt each other even more...but will that happen anytime soon? Hmm...possibly, I'm not sure about anything yet. Yes, Jett is pretty classy, I've worked hard to develop his character in this story but...he's only human. He'll have flaws...eventually. And, hmmm...Kames will need to mature and change a bit before they can attempt anything again, that's all I'm saying. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-ms simmons: Don'to say I didn't warn you and...yeeeeaah you MIGHT be right, MIGHT you'll see! Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-AgonyJade: Sorry, I make no promises, lol. I just LOVE being evil...but hey, would you still find this story fun if I weren't? Lol. Don't answer. Hope you like the chapter and thanks for the review!**

**-EmeraldGrey57: She might be...and who do you think, knowing me as an author? Lol. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**-germanfanfictioner: Wow, no worries, that is so . Wow. I envy you. Anyways yes, Carlos is pretty dumb and, well, until he realizes what a blessing he had in Logan he won't be any better. Then again, when/if he realizes this...will it be too late by then? You might be right...Camille and Logan COULD be in for a tough time...who knows? As for Kames...their problem is that they've had too many problems since they began seeing each other and, if you look at them carefully, they haven't really solved most of their problems, they've just sort of kissed and ignored their problems which has only added to the tension that broke them up in the first place...Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter! Can't wait for your next update!**

**-4ever with Kames: Wow you got mad...will you be even madder with me after this chapter's over? Lol. PROBABLY. Well, not me me, but Carlos? Yeah for sure. AND you just might be right about Camille, who knows? Aww, glad you like Jett, I like him too. I'd say James is...gosh, I don't even know how to describe it...like, the type of people who think that just by wishing something with all their might will make that something happen. It's a bit sad, really...but hey things might change. Not sure if that's good or bad yet but...anyways thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-CrystalMaslow: IS it too late? IS it just a fling? Lol. I don't know yet...could go either way. But Brooke's definitely going to add some drama later on. As for Cargan, oh yeah, they're messed up, will it take a huge drama to bring them together? Who knows...maybe ;) thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Glad you liked Jankie in last chapter. They'll work things out, somehow. Ehh..I'm not sure if I'd call them "commitment" issues anymore than it's just Kendall torn between the guy he's known all his life and feels comfortable with and the one that treats him better. Two great guys. It happens. And yes, Carlos is an idiot and is about to become even more idiotic. You've been warned. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-EagleAce11: I understand, don't worry and it's great to see you so emotional over my story, it means I'm doing something right...whatever it is. Alright let's do this, will you give Jett a chance if I PROMISE Kames will prevail at the end? Please? Lol. He's actually a great guy...in this story. Whom you should REALLY be pissed at is Carlos. You'll soon see why. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-RandomBlackBow: Aww glad you like him, I do too. Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!**

**YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

**Enjoy,**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

**WARNING: All the places mentioned in this chapter, including names and brands of clothing, ships and other are not mine but based on internet research. They are all real and belong to their respective owners And are merely mentioned for entertainment purposes.**

**Don't sue.**

* * *

Ch.9: I Don't Need Any Help

"Careful, careful" Kendall said as he and James helped Carlos and Logan inside the apartment, Freight Train having done them a great favor by keeping the press at the Palm Wood's Lobby.

"You know, we're not fucking glass dolls, we can walk by ourselves, or at least I can," Logan snapped, obviously in a very foul mood.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Ah, so nice to have you back, Loges," he sad sarcastically "Glad to see your extremely contagious meanness is back as well..."

"I should be heading to Camille's anyways..." Logan said indifferently "I won't be staying the night here..."

"Really, Logan? Back to square one again?" Carlos asked him incredulously "I said I was sorry, okay?"

"Sorry doesn't cover it," Logan said flatly.

"Well, neither does you groping me!" Carlos said, quickly growing irritated.

"O-kay, do we even want to know what happened between you two last night? You guys were doing fine when we left..." James said.

"We were, until Carlos decided to be a douche bag and kiss me last night..." Logan grumbled.

"Well, you didn't have to grope me this morning!" Carlos snapped.

Kendall and James only stared at them wide-eyed.

"Well, um, I, um, yeah, that was TMI," James said nervously.

"Guess yesterday was _some_ day for all of us," Kendall muttered.

"What do you mean? What happened to _you_ guys?" Logan asked them.

James blushed and looked away, Kendall fidgeted with his hands.

"James and I slept together last night," Kendall said flatly.

Carlos gasped and Logan stared at them wide-eyed.

"And I thought _we_ had issues," Logan said to Carlos, who nodded "So? What are you guys going to do now?"

"What do you mean what are we going to do?" Kendall asked while James rolled his eyes.

"Kendall just wants to move on and forget this ever happened," he said"Pretend he and Jett are the most perfect couple and-"

"Jett knows we slept together..." Kendall said simply, making James stare wide-eyed at him.

"What?" he exclaimed.

Kendall shrugged.

"You heard me..." He said.

"You _told_ him?!" James exclaimed.

"I didn't. He noticed," Kendall said.

"And he didn't break up with you?" Logan asked strangely.

"No, he told me he understood that-that it was a spur of the moment thing and-" Kendall said but James interrupted him.

"I get it, okay? I screwed up! I shouldn't have taken it to heart that last time!" he yelled "I-I-I love you, Kendall...please babe, don't make me live without you...these last two months have been hell enough..."

"James, no," Kendall said avoiding the brunette's pain-filled eyes "Don't, please don't,"

"Why not?" James said, growing agitated.

"Because I don't want you to hurt me again!" Kendall said with finality.

"...I understand," Carlos whispered "It's the same fear I have with Logan..."

Logan and James just stare at them incredulously.

"_You're_ afraid that _I'll_ hurt you?" Logan said quietly "How the fuck did you reach that conclusion?"

"You're a drunk," Carlos said, blinking back tears "It's true you've never raised a hand to hurt me, but if you keep drinking the way you're doing right now, who's to say that you won't in the future? And what about your health? Do you really hate me so much Logan that you want us to be together just so I can watch you be sick or even die from your bad habits?"

"Carlos..." Logan froze, not knowing what else to say. Feeling guilty as hell, knowing some of what Carlos had just said was true.

"I-I'll tell you what," Carlos said softly "G-go to rehab, get help, and then-then we can talk about...re-starting our relationship..."

"Are you serious?" Logan exclaimed, breaking into a smile.

Carlos sighed.

"Yeah," he said before gasping as Logan pulled him in, kissing him furiously.

Carlos moaned, wrapping his good arm around Logan's neck.

He knew this was wrong but couldn't bring himself to stop Logan's enthusiastic kiss.

At least until he heard an awkward, dry cough from the side.

Carlos and Logan pulled away to glance at James and Kendall who were staring at them awkwardly.

"What does this mean for us?" James asked Kendall softly.

"Means we're all walking on thin ice," Kendall said with a sigh.

"That's not what-" James began but Kendall interrupted him.

"I know that's not what you meant, but I don't want to talk about it..." he said simply "Carlos is right, Logan, you should try to get some help..."

"Alright, alright, I will, jeez," Logan said with a huff.

Katie entered the room just then.

"Hey, good you're all here," she said "Gustavo says we can't avoid the media forever, you guys will have an interview tomorrow morning...Gustavo got you guys on a talk-show..."

The guys groaned.

"What are we supposed to tell them?" Carlos asked, annoyed.

Katie shrugged.

"I don't know, that's all they told me to tell you guys..." she said.

The guys groaned again and flopped back on the orange couch...this would be one hell of a week...

* * *

**(The next day...)**

"Let's welcome Big Time Rush everybody!" The announcer, Liddie, said cheerfully.

The audience clapped as the guys made their way into the studio, weak but convincing smiles plastered on their faces.

Liddie offered all of them to sit on the plush chairs in front of her, and they did so, gratefully.

"So," Liddie began the interview "Need I say it? _Everybody's_ talking about you guys' sudden hospitalization two days ago, Carlos, Logan, what was that all about? Carlos...how come you're so beat up?"

Carlos tensed in his seat and stayed silent forcing Logan to take the lead. He put his hand comfortingly in Carlos' shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Carlos got attacked," Logan said, feeling Carlos tense up even more at his words "By a thug when he went to get coffee for all of us since we were practicing our new dance routine, and we were pulling up an all-nighter he offered but...well...you see where that got him," he lied easily and smoothly.

Carlos relaxed and nodded weakly.

"Carlos, do you know _why_ this man attacked you?" Liddie asked, curious.

"He-uh- you know...the usual stuff," Carlos said quietly while drumming his good hand against his cast "He said he hated gay people,"

The audience booed.

"It's so sad that there are still people like that," Liddie said, placing her hand in Carlos' sympathetically.

"Logan, that explains why CARLOS was in the hospital...what about you?" Liddie asked.

"Oh, in my case it's really very silly," Logan said, continuing to lie with ease "I ate some really bad sushi for lunch and had a really upset stomach that I got checked out, that was it..."

"So the rumors of you and Carlos getting into a car crash because you were drunk...?" Liddie said.

"Are totally untrue," Logan said quickly.

"What about the rumors of you having a slight...drinking problem?" Liddie asked careful.

"Lies, they're all lies," Logan continued amiably, shocking his best friends with how easily he was lying on national television.

"Who'd make up such lies, though, do you have any idea?" Liddie pressed on.

"Honestly I don't know," Logan said "All I can say Liddie is that I've always been the smart one in the group, I've read countless medical books and studies on the effects that alcohol can have in your body. Why then, would I want to harm myself by taking up such a stupid habit? Really people, if you're going to make up rumors about me, at least let them be believable..."

The audience and Liddie laughed at Logan's gentle smile and easy-going, friendly friends laughed too, a bit forcefully, still in shock with Logan's lies.

Liddie turned towards them again.

"So guys, given Carlos' injuries, I assume you guys will be postponing your new album?" She asked, giving them a sad look.

"No, I'm fine, really," Carlos said immediately "Granted we might not do a new music video in a while but this here hasn't affected my singing, we can still record, and the album's still set to go out, same date as always,"

"Well, aren't you brave!" Liddie said "Let's give these exceptional gentlemen a round of applause everyone!"

The audience clapped and cheered while the guys just smiled and nodded, acknowledging their thanks for the group's support.

When the applause died down, Liddie continued with the interview.

"So, Kendall, James, how's the wedding coming along?" she asked them.

Kendall tensed slightly, it was THEIR time to lie now.

"It's coming along really nicely," he said, flashing Liddie his million-dollar smile "As we'd previously stated, we're going to have a beach wedding, our suits are being designed by Giorgio Armani and...yeah, it's coming along nicely," he said fiddling with his hands.

Liddie frowned.

"That's it?" She asked them "What? No telling us about the reception or the wedding song or the location of your beach wedding? Nothing? What about a date? Do you guys have a date set for the wedding already?"

James sighed, his hands clasped tightly together before bursting out.

" August 23rd," he said "We're getting married on August 23rd..."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan whipped their heads to look at James wide-eyed.

"My, my," Liddie said with a small laugh "That's so soon! Here we were, expecting you to get married around December and you'll be married in only seven months time! Impressive!"

Kendall faked a smile.

"Yeah," he said cheerfully "It's _very_ soon, James,"

James did not dare meet Kendall's eyes.

"But then you MUST know where the wedding is taking place, do tell us!" Liddie exclaimed excitedly.

Kendall sighed.

"Gustavo booked us _The Crystal_..." Kendall murmured.

Liddie gasped.

"That luxurious, super expensive, exclusive cruise ship?" She asked "No way!"

"Yes way," Kendall said calmly.

"That ship has a capacity to hold over 330 wedding guests," Liddie said "Who's on the invite list, boys?"

"We're still figuring out the invitations," James said quickly, in response to Kelly's glare from behind the curtains.

"The actual ceremony will be in Malibu, before the big reception aboard The Crystal," Kendall mumbled.

Liddie smiled.

"Sounds like a dream wedding guys," she said.

"Yeah, it's very much a _dream_ wedding, alright," Kendall said with a bit of irony, wincing slightly when James nudged his ribs.

"Well, that's all for today, thank you guys for joining us in the studio!" Liddie said smiling at them all.

"It was our pleasure, Liddie," Carlos said before the guys stood up smiling and waving the cameras goodbye until they were off the air.

"Nice job today, boys," Liddie said as everyone began clearing the set.

They thanked her and made their way to Gustavo and Kelly, who looked about to murder Kendall or James or even both of them.

"-Before you say anything," Kendall said quickly as Kelly opened her mouth to protest "I'd spoken to my sister earlier who's friends with the owner of Electra Cruises and got us a _special_ price and is completely aware that it's fake, by the way, but thinks it's a great way to advertise her line so she's going along with it. _That's_ why I mentioned it..."

"Oh, okay," Kelly said before rounding on James "August twenty third, James? Where did THAT come from?"

"Yeah James," Kendall said, crossing his arms and glaring at his ex-boyfriend "I didn't know we'd already set up a date to get married..."

"It-it just slipped okay," James mumbled "I-I thought...I wanted...I don't know, it just slipped..."

"Well, that's just great," Kendall huffed "That just means we're going to have to speed the plan up..."

"Plan, what plan?" James asked confused.

"The plan to get our album out and do a tour and postpone the freaking wedding!"Kendall exclaimed "We're not _really_ getting married, James! You know that, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." James said with a sigh "You don't have to keep rubbing it in, you know?" and he began to play absent-mindedly with his "engagement"ring.

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair, knowing that after what had happened between them, their break up was hurting James ten times more.

"Well uh, I gotta go, bye!" Carlos said hurriedly after a few awkward seconds "Bye guys!"

"Um, where are you going?" Logan asked him, looking at him strangely "I thought you said you were going to come with me to my first AA meeting..."

"I just got-uh- stuff to do..." Carlos said nervously "I'll come with you for the next one, promise..."

The guys just stared at him blankly.

"Bye guys!" Carlos said quickly.

And he left hurriedly.

The other three just stared at each other, incredulous.

"You guys don't think...?" Logan said quietly.

"No, he wouldn't..." James said nervously.

"Only one way to find out..." Kendall said with a sigh "Let's follow him..."

* * *

**(With Carlos...)**

"Hey, you look really nice tonight Molly..." Carlos greeted his pretty, curly-haired brunette date.

"Thanks," Molly said with a blush "Are you sure you're up for this, though? You aren't feeling sore or anything?"

"No, I'm fine," Carlos said "Just grab on to my healthy arm..." He joked tightly, making the girl laugh.

"Let's go then," she said as she gave Carlos a light peck on his lips.

From behind the bushes, Logan, James, and Kendall's eyes widened.

"I have to go, I'll need the BTR mobile," Logan snapped, standing up and brushing twigs from his clothes, heading for the parking lot.

"I thought you had an AA meeting," Kendall said quickly.

Logan scoffed.

" And you think I'm going?" he asked sarcastically "_Please_...if Carlos can lie then so can I..."

James and Kendall sighed...

**A/N: AND who hates Carlos? *eyes scan the hands in the crowd* One, two, three, four...I'm pretty sure all you do.**

**Who hates me? *scans the room again* I'm pretty sure you all do too.**

**Uh-oh, James did it again, gave MORE wedding details to a non-existent wedding...who thinks it was just a slip up of his wishes? Who thinks it's something MORE?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**The more reviews I get, the more motivation to write and post faster!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	10. A Surprising Wedding Aid

**A/N: Hello people! So...I've had a really really fun time watching the Big Time Rush marathon week that Nickelodeon has been airing (at least in my country)...seriously, they air like 4 BTR episodes per day so I've been...pretty happy.**

**Add to that, it is almost James Maslow's b-day! SO excited! Who's excited? ME!**

**Okay, so, I'm in a pretty good mood (if you haven't guessed at it yet) and I decided to write down another chapter since I have BTR fever right now.**

**To those amazing people who reviewed and improved my mood even further...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-deb24: Lol. That's alright, I like Lomille enough, I guess. Unfortunately I wouldn't get my hopes up for Lomille in this fic...except for a small incident which you MIGHT be right in...or not. We'll see. As it is, I hope you still like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-ms simmons: Glad you did and you are totally right in saying Carlos is affecting Logan's health. As for James...yes, he's having a hard time but you'll see in this chapter how HIS rash actions affect others as well. Thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-Charlie-Rose94: Oh James will cause problems too...beginning this chapter, you'll see ;) I'll tell you what Carlos is doing...being dumb. But don't worry, he'll realize this soon enough when it is, hopefully, not too late. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy e chapter!**

**-winterschild11: Again...you're partially right, you'll see. But will Carlos realize he's being unreasonable on time or will he be too late to save their relationship? We'll see, we'll see...thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-AgonyJade: I'm about to put your heart through an even more emotive roller coaster...you might want to have a doctor nearby, lol. Kidding. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and thanks for the review!**

**-germanfanfictioner: Hey, nice job on your last update. You definitely have me wanting more. Hopefully I can manage the same for you. You have predicted most of this chapter anyways, my friend. And as for the wedding being on the 27th...I might just make it work out that way in the end ;) you'll see. Thanks for the review, hope you like the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: Great! I'll whip out a Jendall Christmas one-shot just for you! Nice! Almost at your sweet 16! Don't worry about Carlos, though, he'll get a fitting punishment or, well, a hard reality slap soon enough. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-4ever with Kames: We DO have a daughter, keep her then but what about our son? Shall I keep him at least? :p Lol. You probably won't be happy with this chapter...but I promise to make up for it in the later chapters! THANK YOU! Finally someone who doesn't sympathize with James. Really. You'll see the problems he'll cause beginning this chapter. And as for Carlos...he'll regret his decisions alright...when it just MIGHT be too late for him. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-SuperNeos2: Yeah, who doesn't? But don't worry he'll regret things eventually...when he just might be too late and get a bit of the suffering he's put Logan through. As for James, oh you'll see where his big mouth will get them in this chapter. His wants are definitely slipping into his words. Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-CrystalMaslow: You're not the only one. But hey, Carlos will regret his actions...soon enough. You just might be right...then again, WHO's wedding? James and Kendall's? Or Kendall and...Jett's? Lol. I'm evil. And you'll see where James' slip ups lead them to...starting this chapter. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-DeniseDEMD: We'll see about that...certainly James' wedding slip ups might...spice things up. For Kames, maybe? As it is, some of them will also bring trouble so...we'll see, WILL Kames make it to the altar? Hmmm...guess we'll find out, right? Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: That's okay, I understand. Well, you are right, I'm glad at least SOMEONE understands that they can't get back together yet before they...mature, really. As for further twists and turns...whoa, buckle up my friend because I have a whole lot of them planned, beginning THIS chapter! I'm excited to see what you think! I think I'll surprise you yet again, maybe? Hopefully? Let me know if you like it and thanks for the review! BTW, I NEED to know what couple won't make it! I NEED to know...I'm inclined towards Kyly or Mion, do I have them right? DO I HAVE THEM RIGHT? Please tell me it's Mion...or Caleb and Leora please! Okay, rant aside, enjoy the chapter!**

**-lovedramainkames: wow, you were almost left out of this shout outs...umm, not sure if I'll be able to please you in this chapter since it was already written and about to be posted when I got your review...but I'll definitely try it for next chapter, okay? Glad you're liking the story! Hope you like the chapter and definitely thanks for reviewing!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**

* * *

Ch.10: A Surprising Wedding Aid

The next couple of days were downhill for the guys.

As much as it pained Kendall to admit it, it seemed like they _were_ back in square one.

He and James became awkward around each other once again, and James was angry at Kendall, who continued dating Jett.

Carlos and Logan weren't even trying to be civil to one another after Carlos had seen Logan return drunk the night he'd gone out on his date. The yelling that had ensued had been so bad it had made other residents complain to Bitters about the noise.

"So, I was thinking..." Jett said as he and Kendall hung out by NTH's set after they'd just finished filming a scene, snapping Kendall out of his thoughts.

"What?" Kendall asked him as he drank thirstily from his water bottle. Filming a TV show was exhausting.

"Once this is all over..." Jett said as he began to rub Kendall's tense shoulders "Once everything's back to normal, and we don't have to pretend you're getting married to Diamond anymore...we should go on a vacation..."

"Oh yeah?" Kendall asked smiling lightly.

"Yeah," Jett said "I mean, think about it...with everything that's happened we've hardly had time to ourselves, we're constantly stressed, lying all the time and working when we're not...it's exhausting..."

"Very true," Kendall agreed.

"Exactly," Jett said, hugging Kendall's waist, bringing him closer to him "So, don't you think we deserve at least a bit of relaxation? A romantic get away just to get our minds out of work, out of the press, out of everything that's...not us?"

"It...sounds nice," Kendall acknowledged, smiling gently as Jett nuzzled his neck "How could we ever convince our managers though? Gustavo's not THAT good you know? And I'm assuming Elena won't be too thrilled with the idea either..."

"Oh don't worry about that, I'll take care of it, I just need you to say yes," Jett said, caressing Kendall's face.

"Fine then, yes," he said with a small laugh "But I'm not sleeping with you, Stetson, _just_ so you know..."

Jett rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"I am not that much of a douche bag, you know," he said jokingly "I'm not inviting you on a vacation just so I can rape you..."

"Good," Kendall said with a laugh "Where though?"

"I was thinking, maybe, Jukkasjärvi, but...I don't know, it's up to you..." Jett said.

"You're kidding me, right?" Kendall asked, eyebrows raised "You'd take me on a vacation to the ice hotel in Sweden?!"

"Why not?" Jett said with a shrug "It's ranked as one of the most romantic places in the world...and it's beautiful and exotic and we can see the Northern Lights and-"

He couldn't finish his sentence because Kendall fell on top of him, kissing him furiously.

"Yes, yes, definitely yes," he managed to mumble out in-between kisses.

Jett grinned before playfully pushing Kendall away.

"Okay, okay, jeez, I'd have waited longer to give you the news if I'd known you would assault me...we're at work, you idiot!" Jett said.

"Do you really care?" Kendall asked him as he continued kissing him, running his hands through Jett's chest.

"No," Jett groaned "But I'd rather we were in my bedroom if you want to start taking my clothes off..."

"Pfft, you wish!" Kendall said, pulling away with a laugh.

* * *

**(At Rocque Records... 3 days later)**

"Dogs!" Gustavo exclaimed as he paced back and for in front of them and the guys remained silent, evidently angry at each other again.

"What is it, Gustavo?" Kendall said with a sigh "Why'd you call us in today?"

"Why are you all so grim again?" Kelly questioned "I thought all of you were past the fighting stage..."

"Look, life is full of crap and it hits you with even more shit everyday and. We've just realized that...what's your point?" Logan said meanly.

Kelly's eyes widened at Logan's rudeness and she decided she'd rather not push the smart boy anymore.

"Anyways," Gustavo said with a roll of his eyes "I called you here for different reasons. First off-Kendall,"

"Yeah?" Kendall asked in a slightly bored tone, trying his hardest to ignore James' presence next to him.

"Elena told me to congratulate you, said you'd been doing a great job as a new member in New Town High..." Gustavo said.

"Thanks," Kendall said "That it or-?"

"With that said," Gustavo continued "The movie premiere is in one week and she'd like you, and Jett,and Jo to be on the red carpet looking your handsomest, can you do that?"

Kendall sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Sure, sure," he said.

"Secondly," Gustavo added "Logan's little escapade to the bar last time attracted quite a significant amount of media attention, I'm afraid. So now I've got Griffin breathing down my back, saying how he doesn't want a bad apple to spoil the rest-"

"Meaning?" Logan asked him challengingly.

Gustavo rounded on him.

"Meaning," he fumed "That, either you pull yourself together Logan and get your ass to those rehab meetings or-"

"Or what? Say it!" Logan said, Kendall could distinctly smell a trace of liquor in his friend's breath, even now.

"Or you're fired," Gustavo said with a sigh.

Logan sighed dramatically.

"Then, I guess I'm fired," he said, shocking even his best friends "Thanks anyways, it's been fun,see you around-"

"Logan!" Carlos exclaimed "You CAN'T be serious!"

"Oh but I am Carlos," Logan said coldly "I don't want to spend a minute more than what I HAVE to with you...I hate you!"

Shocked silence followed his words.

Through all their fights as friends and lovers, none of them had ever uttered such horrible words to each other. They might be annoyed at each other, bickering with each other, and they might've not wanted to be near each other but none of them, _none_ of them had ever uttered the h-word to each other...at least not in a serious manner like Logan was saying now.

Carlos' eyes filled with tears immediately, making Kendall and James glare at Logan, each putting a hand on the Latino's shoulders.

And Logan did not feel the least bit sorry for what he'd just said.

Nope, he didn't regret it.

At all.

Well...maybe a _little_ bit.

"Y-you do?" Carlos asked softly.

Logan crossed his arms and remained firm, his gaze cold and unforgiving.

"I'm sorry," Carlos said, blinking back tears "I really am...I-I need to go now..." as tears began pouring down his cheeks.

Freight Train blocked his exit.

"You're not going _anywhere_," Gustavo said firmly "Because I'm not done talking...but I AM done with Logan's attitude problems. Logan, you're going to rehab, I don't care if I have to drag you there myself with you kicking and screaming all the way. You're going and that's final. With any luck, you'll thank me for this one day. What's it going to be then? Shall I treat you like a child and have Freight Train escort you to and from those meetings to ensure you get the help that you need? Or will you act like the responsible young adult you're supposed to be and take responsibility for your actions by going there yourself?"

Logan sighed unhappily.

"I'll go by myself," he grumbled.

"Good, I'm glad you're finally being reasonable," Gustavo boomed "And speaking about being reasonable...Kendall, what's this I hear from Elena? You and Jett are going to _Sweden_?"

"WHAT!" The other three exclaimed as Kendall's cheeks burned brightly.

"Wow, he was fast to tell you," he murmured.

"So it's true, then?" Gustavo said, eyebrows raised.

"I-yeah," Kendall said with a sigh "Gustavo, I know it sounds crazy given that we were just in Europe but we're both just so tired. Tired from doing the movie, tired from Jett's transition out of NTH and my transition into NTH while doing the BTR 're exhausted from having to keep up _somebody's_ lies," at this he glared briefly at James "And we could really use some time off..._I_ could really use some time off, Gustavo, I'm feeling drained from having to keep looking out for the band, and pretending for Griffin and...I just really wanted to get away for _one_ weekend with my boyfriend...is that so hard to consent to?"

"Jeez, I didn't realize being with us was such a drag for you," James said coldly, making Kendall glare at him.

"Well, it wasn't until you opened your big mouth and sped everything up..." Kendall retorted.

"ENOUGH!" Gustavo said "Okay Kendall, you may go..."

"Seriously?" Both Kendall and James exclaimed, although in completely different tones. James seemed disgusted while Kendall seemed relieved.

"Yes," Gustavo said simply "You've earned it. Partly because you'll need time to recover from-"

"There you are! I went all the way to Palm Woods and they told me you were here! My boy! My precious baby!" Brooke Diamond said rushing to embrace her son.

"Mom!" James' smile seemed strained and forced "W-what are you doing here?"

"I heard on the news that you already had some arrangements and decided to come to help you arrange the rest!" Brooke exclaimed.

"The-the rest of what, exactly?" Kendall said, also faking a smile at Brooke who then embraced him tightly as well.

"Why, you guys' wedding of course!" Brooke said cheerfully "Honestly James, I'm surprised you didn't ask me sooner!"

"A-ask you, mom I didn't-" James said but to no avail.

"Oh my dear, when you called me, I knew that was an unspoken cry for help," Brooke said, fixing her son's hair.

"Call you?" Kendall said firmly.

"Why, of course dear," Brooke said moving to straighten _Kendall's_ hair "James called me a few nights ago and said you were getting married...I cam here as soon as I could..."

The guys and Gustavo and Kelly's smiles were frozen in their faces, their eyes widening in panic...

**A/N: Yep...that happened. So, the boys are fighting again. Uh-oh that's not good...and what's even worse, James has some real competition in Jett, doesn't he? Think Kendall will forgive him after this? Who thinks Kendall will be even madder at James for this?**

**Do you guys think James let his wedding fantasies go a little too far?**

**What about Carlos and Logan? Are they irreparably broken?**

**BTW, if you guys research Jukkasjärvi, you'll see why I chose it for this story...I've never personally been to Sweden (or Europe really) but the pictures look so pretty! Really, look them up!**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


	11. Family Reunion

**A/N: Hello everybody! It's me, back again with yet another chapter that I hope you'll all like. This chapter is dedicated, as most of you know, to our beautifully gorgeous James Maslow for his 24th b-day! **

**Also, there's something going around on twitter about something BTR-related named "sequestered" anyone care to explain it better to me, maybe? Thanks!**

**To my awesome reviewers...**

**SHOUTS OUT!**

**-winterschild11: Congratulations on being first review! Hmmm...well, Logan doesn't need babysitting though...as cheesy as it may sound he just needs to find love, someone who cares about him...or a strong enough motivation for him to take care of himself *hinthint*. As for James...I agree, he screwed up, how much though? Well,you're about to find out! Thanks for reviewing! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-deb24: Totally agree with you there...so let's see how it all unravels, shall we? Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-November 2 1990: Lol. I began the Christmas fic already...I'm envisioning a 2-shot, maybe a 3-shot that kind of picks up after where Big Time Dreams left us so it's completely show-verse and I think you'll like it. Glad you liked last chapter, hope you also like this one and as always, thank you for reviewing!**

**-EagleAce11: Lol. No promises, but as it is, I think you'll like this chapter...um, sortta. Anyways, I'll let you read and decide, shall I? Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-EpicallyObsessed: You're right on with the Cargan situation, right on. Logan DOES need rehab, and Carlos DOES need to get it together...can they possibly make it through together and not be irreparably broken? I think you might be right...it might take a while. Glad you're loving the Kett because I am too!love Kett, 2nd fav. pairing after Kames :) As for James...yeah, he totally brought it on himself, then again, you're not the first person to tell me he's the only one that's truly dealt with all his crap by himself. Is that about to change? Well, you're about to find out! As for the couple making it to the altar...let's just say I'm hoping to surprise you all! Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-ms simmons: Well, Logan's feeling really torn right now, and Carlos has only brought him one misery after another...however is that about to change? You're about to find out! As for James messing up, just how badly did he mess up? I expect Kendall's reaction will be surprising for you. Lol. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter!**

**-OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS: I also don't blame Logan for snapping at Carlos like that. And I agree, he'll need a little but of a push to actually get him into those rehab meetings...just who or what will that push be? You'll find out in later chapters! As for the JettxKendallxJames triangle...ooooh things will start to heat up for them in this chapter, you'll see what I mean! BTW, the couple breaking up is totally Kyly isn't it? ISN'T IT! You evil...thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

**-DeniseDEMD: Lol. Glad you think so...oh, and I have great plans for both Kett and Kames...just you wait and see. Things will begin heating up in this chapter, though, for sure. Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like the chapter!**

**-germanfanfictioner: Lol. I have many plans for both Kett and Kames in the future and as it is, things begin heating up beginning THIS chapter which I hope you'll like. As for Cargan not being broken...you're right, and yet they'll definitely need to mature and grow before attempting to be together again, ande just what will bring about that growing up? You'll find out in later chapters because I'm evil, lol. James' intentions are revealed...sortta...in this chapter so be sure to let me know what you think of them and, as always, thanks for reviewing!**

**-CrystalMaslow: You're totally right...Sweden SHOULD be a handful should they get there...will they? Kendall's reaction, I'm sure, isn't the one everyone's expecting, but it's not the end of it...and as for James' intentions, they're sortta revealed in this chapter so I hope you enjoy and thanks for reviewing!**

**-AgonyJade: Not sure yet :s it might be more chapter or there might be less...when I write I literally let my muse do the talking, often I'm just as surprised by what I write as you are. Really. So I can't say for sure...as for the whole JamesxKendallxJett triangle trust me that'll be a major issue from this chapter on. Still on Logan's side though, I think I would've aid the same thing to Carlos given the chance. As it is, I hope you'll like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

**-4ever with Kames: Lol. James' intentions will be revealed this chapter as will be Kendall's reaction, don't fret. Little boy could get scared. Hey I haven't called off the Sweden trip yet? I might not call it off at all, in fact. All I know for sure is that things will begin heating up between Kett and Kames beginning this chapter. As for Cargan, oh don't worry, THEY'RE not getting back together anytime soon...not really, and you'll soon see why. Or, if they do, it won't be until they've BOTH matured and are ready, so no worries. Thanks for the review! Hope you like the chapter! Say hello to our little girl for me will you? Lol.**

**-SuperNeos2: Another gallon of drama is right...and sorry if I disagree partly with you but I'm siding with Logan last chapter...Carlos totally deserved it. However, I agree, when and IF they do get back together, they need to start acting more like responsible adults and less like whiny children. Just what may motivate them to grow up? You'll see in later chapters...as it is, thanks for reviewing and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ch. 11: Family Reunion

"What did you _do_?!" Kendall exclaimed once James' mom left Rocque Records to go to their apartment in Palm Woods.

"I-I didn't know she'd come _here_!" James exclaimed "I didn't know she'd want to _help_ with the wedding!"

"What else did you think she was going to do when her only son tells her he's getting married!" Kendall said irritatedly "James, why would you even tell her if you knew all this was a lie?"

"Maybe because I don't _want_ it to be!" James exploded finally, his eyes widening as he clapped his hands over his mouth after his confession.

Shocked silence followed his outburst.

When he finally recovered from the shock, Kendall's hands clenched into tight fists at his sides.

"What?" he asked quietly, staring at the ground rather than at James.

"I-I don't want all this to be a lie," James said softly "I-I do want to get married, Kendall, I _do_,"

"Oh James!" Kelly exclaimed but Kendall held up a hand to silence her.

"So you lied to me," Kendall said quietly before he began shouting "You fucking _lied_ to me! All that crap about that Diego boy and how bad our fight could affect others, it was all a lie, it was just your way to trick me into getting back together with you!"

"Kendall no, it wasn't like that," James said miserably "I-I mean, I _did_ want you back but..."

"But what James?" Kendall said with a scoff "You've taken extreme measures to ensure that this wedding looks more and more real with time. You even fucking chose a _date_ without even consulting it with anyone else!"

"I told you, it just slipped, okay?" James said defensively.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Okay, James, fine," he said "You want to get married? Fine, let's get married..."

A short, tense silence followed his words.

"A-are you serious?" James asked softly after some time, not able to keep his voice from sounding hopeful.

"Sure, sure" Kendall said nonchalantly before glaring at James, his tone darkening "But just so you know, the day we get married is the same day I'll have sex with Jett. And I'll keep dating Jett, _and_ Jo, _and_ as many as I fucking well _please_ because, _Jamie_, this was all _your_ call. _I_ don't want this. _You_ do..."

James' eyes filled with tears.

"Okay!" He exploded while wiping them off "Fine! So you hate me! So you want nothing to do with me, I get it! I've made you so miserable haven't I? And Jett is just SO goddamned perfect! He's taking you to fucking _Sweden_ on vacation! Fine, stay with him but I can't keep this facade any longer...I-I wanted to spare Diego and our fans the pain from Big Time Rush splitting up. I truly DID want things to go back to the way they were before Europe happened but all you and I ever do is fight while Logan turned into an alcoholic and Carlos into a slut! Let's just call it quits because it is _obvious_ that-that...nothing's ever going to be okay between us anymore..."

Tears poured down his cheeks and he realized Logan was crying as well while Carlos' eyes were teary.

"I'll go tell my mom she came all the way over here for nothing..." James said but once again, Freight Train blocked the exit door.

Kendall sighed before grabbing James' wrist and turning the brunette around to face him.

Hurt hazel eyes stared at guilty green.

Kendall sighed again as he began caressing James' face.

"I hate you _so_ much, you know?" He said before crashing his lips to James' without warning.

James, although a bit surprised by Kendall's impromptu assault instantly melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck, parting his lips for Kendall's tongue that instantly wrapped around his own, drawing small moans and groans from him.

Gustavo coughed awkwardly, making the two young adults disentangle from each other reluctantly.

"What was _that_?" Gustavo asked Kendall "One second you're screaming bloody murder at him and the next you're _kissing_? I-I mean, did I _miss_ something? Somebody please explain!"

"That," Kendall said calmly "Is just another reason why we shouldn't get married..."

Gustavo looked at him blankly but James sighed, still in Kendall's embrace.

"You're right..." He admitted finally "We're too unstable..."

"Yeah, we are," Kendall said with a laugh "James I-we might be ready...to get married someday...I might be ready to...to take you back someday...but that's just not today, okay? I love you but-"

"You need more time?" James guessed sadly.

Kendall simply nodded at him.

"Okay," James said with yet another sigh "Alright, I guess I can live with that..."

"Well _I_ can't!" Logan exclaimed "I can't keep pretending everything's fine Carlos, when all you ever do is lie to me and get my hopes up only to hurt me time and time again! I-I want to know, and I want to know _now_...were you really thinking about getting back together with me or did you just say it to make me feel better? Do you still want me? Or have you moved on?"

"I-I-" Carlos said "Yeah I want you back Logan...but..._only_ if you finish rehab. A-and you have to accept the fact that I MAY be seeing some other people in the meantime...but...like Kendall said...in the future...yeah, I guess I _could_ take you back..."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm scared," he admitted finally "I-I'd never had an addiction before. I-I _want_ to stop...and there are days when I _do_ stop but then...when it all gets to be too much I-I just..."

"That's where you need help, Loges," James said gently.

"I-I know it's kind of late to say this but...I'm sorry I kissed you James..." Logan mumbled.

James laughed.

"Dude, it's cool, I'm over that, we're all over that, the important thing is that you get better..." He said.

Kendall and Carlos nodded.

Gustavo sighed.

"Okay so, I'm confused, what do we do now?" He asked them.

"I say we keep up the act while James' mom is here," Kendall said nonchalantly "I'll stay over in 2J, Logan, you should do the same so she doesn't go blabbing to your mom. Um, Logan will go to those AA meetings, I assume?"

Logan nodded.

"-And we keep working on the album, while we wait for Carlos to completely heal up," Kendall said with a shrug.

"Sounds like a good plan," Kelly acknowledged.

"Will you still want to go to Sweden?" Gustavo asked Kendall softly.

The room went quiet once again.

"I-I think you should..." James said, shocking even himself as he said it "He-he IS your boyfriend after all...I don't want to hold you guys back..."

"But maybe I should wait until _after_ your mom's gone," Kendall suggested gently "That way we wouldn't raise any suspicions or anything..."

"Alright then," Gustavo said "I guess that's it for today. And dogs? No more fighting, alright?"

The four guys nodded.

Freight Train finally moved from the door and allowed them to go out.

* * *

**(At Palm Woods...)**

"Hey mom!" James smiled as soon as he saw his mother.

"James, dear, _so_ glad to see you!" Brooke said, embracing her son.

At her side,Mama Knight was smiling a bit forcefully.

"Kendall, honey," she said, her smile frozen in place "James' mom is here to- help with the wedding..."

"Yeah, we know, thank you so much, Mrs. Diamond, we really COULD use a hand..." Kendall said, offering James' mom a friendly smile.

Mama Knight's jaw dropped open.

"But _of course_ dear!" Brooke exclaimed, letting go of James before taking a hold of Kendall, surveying him.

"Is...everything alright?" Katie asked awkwardly as Brooke continued staring at her brother.

"Yes, yes, everything's fine," Brooke said, while surveying the blonde, her eyes perhaps a bit teary "You are a fine, _fine_ young man, Kendall, my James is lucky to have found someone like you..."

Kendall laughed.

"Not really, Mrs. Diamond..._I'm_ lucky to have found _him_," he said.

"Please, dear, call me Brooke," she said, smiling brightly "After all, in a few months' time, we'll practically be family!"

Kendall tried REALLY hard not to grimace at that, glaring at his sister as Katie snickered quietly behind Brooke's back.

"Alright then...Brooke..." he said, making her beam at him and hug him. He hugged back a bit awkwardly as Carlos, Logan and Katie cracked up behind James' mom's back.

James only smiled apologetically at him.

"Alright then," she said as she let go "First things first. If I _am_ going to help you with this wedding, I need to know how far along into it you are already. That way I don't waste my time in unnecessary details that have already been covered..."

"Oh, ask Kelly, she knows all the details, she's handling most things because of...costs, you know?" James said.

His mom laughed.

"Oh, I certainly do," she said "I'll ask her first thing in the morning then, tell me now, how come I hear about your wedding, young man, _months_ after your engagement? Since when have you...? I mean, how did this happen? Why didn't you tell me? Where-?"

"Well you see...Brooke...it began while we were in Paris," Kendall said before telling her the whole story of how they'd gotten engaged (omitting the part about them breaking up).

All in all, it was a pretty emotive afternoon for all of them as they listened to Kendall retell all their misadventures in Europe, while all the while only the guys were aware of the pain that those memories held for them.

"Well Brooke," Mama Knight said once her son had stopped talking "Why don't I show you into our guest room so you can set up your things? How long will you be staying anyways?"

"Oh, not long," Brooke said "Just a couple of weeks...two or three at the most, but don't worry," she said as she looked at her son and Kendall "I'll be back again to check on the wedding before the big day," she said smiling.

James and Kendall forced themselves to smile at her.

James reached for Kendall's hand and grasped it tightly in his own, squeezing on it to relieve a bit of his panic. Kendall squeezed his hand back, equally panicked.

Mama Knight and Brooke left to the guest room.

"I have to run," Kendall said, as soon as they were out of earshot, running a hand through his hair "I'd completely forgotten...I have no clothes here, no toothbrush, nothing! I need to go grab some of my stuff from Jett's apartment if she's really staying for that long!"

"Go ahead, we'll cover up for you..." Carlos said simply as Kendall rushed out the door.

* * *

**(With Jett...)**

"Tell me again why you won't be here for the next two weeks?" Jett said unhappily as he watched Kendall pack up his things.

Kendall sighed.

"Look," he said "I'm not happy about this either, but there's nothing I can do about it right now...my, urgh, _mother-in-law_ decided to come meddle with our lives right now and so...you know...I need to keep the act up,"

"For how long?" Jett insisted "I mean, sooner or later she'll need to find out that you aren't really getting married! Unless...there's something you're not telling me?"

"Look. _Nothing_ is going on between me and James at the moment, if that's what you're implying," Kendall said as he zipped up the suitcase "And it's only for one more month. The album should be done by then and then we'll just say we're putting the wedding on hold because we're touring. We'll go to a couple of different states to perform-"

"During which time you'll be away from me and staying in the same room as Diamond," Jett said disgruntled.

"-and Carlos, _and_ Logan," Kendall said firmly.

"Whom you've slept with before..." Jett pointed out.

"And am not doing that again,"Kendall said "And then I'll be back and-"

"And what, Kendall, what?" Jett exclaimed "Back to lying and pretending you're going to marry Diamond again, only are too busy to actually do it?"

Kendall sighed, rubbing Jett's arm sympathetically.

"I know it's a lot but...you knew that already," he said sadly.  
Jett sighed.

"I know," he groaned "It's just getting harder, you know? I-I'm really starting to like you, Knight, like, for real. You-you're so amazing and talented and have a great heart I-I can see why Diamond keeps hanging on to you...he was an idiot to let you go in the first place..."

"Hey, I like you too," Kendall said softly, cupping Jett's face and kissing him slowly and meaningfully.

Jett shuddered as he tightened his hold over the blonde's waist, the blonde' s lips feeling like heaven itself on his own.

"I'll make this work, promise," Kendall said firmly as they pulled away "We'll figure something out, okay?"

"Okay," Jett said as he reluctantly let go of the blonde.

"Oh, and Gustavo said yes, by the way, we can go to Sweden," Kendall said, smiling at Jett.

Jett laughed.

"When?" he asked the blonde.

"As soon as James' mom's gone, we're free to leave, I cleared our schedules with Elena too," Kendall said "We'll need a cover-up story, though, for why only you and I are going to Sweden, in case we draw the media's attention..."

"Oh, I've got that covered," Jett said "My agent set it up so it'll look like you and I are heading to Sweden for a modeling job, only, you know, there _is_ no modeling job..."

Kendall laughed.

"So now I add model to my pretend-to-be list?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess you do..." Jett said.

Both of them laughed...

**A/N: Overall I really liked this chapter, don't know about you guys. I felt it had just the right amount of both Kett and Kames in it. But anyways, seems like Kendall is in for a tough decision, isn't he? Thoughts on that anyone? And as for Carlos and Logan...will Logan go to rehab? Will Carlos and/or something else finally give him the extra push he needs to get help? Or will this newfound reconciliation end in tragedy once again? **

**Thoughts on James' mom, anyone?**

**Lol.**

**REVIEW TIME!**

**And don't forget to wish James Maslow a happy birthday via his Twitter and/or Youtube channel.**

**Also, for those of you who, like me, can vote for the KCA Colombia awards show (which Carlos is hosting this Thur.) vote BTR, Rushers! Come on! We still have 5 more days to show our support to BTR!**

**Cheers,**

**Franshes**


End file.
